Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen!
by Pinboo
Summary: .completed. “You can’t resist me, Daidouji-san. I am every girl’s ideal type,”... “Well, but you’re certainly not my type,”... “You’re just denying yourself, Daidouji-san,”
1. Bombshell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Summary** : The endearing but reserved Daidouji Tomoyo was experiencing a love loss. Enter Eriol, the not-so-gentle gentleman who experienced the same loss. But no love grief, for a partnership would soon be formed and scheming would soon be planned. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our duo in their quest to win back love!

**Chapter 1:: Bombshell**

Pants

…

Touches

…

Clouded vision

…

Muffled voice

…

Hazy mind

…

_Stranger_

…

Pray tell, how could she ever get in this situation again?

Daidouji Tomoyo tried to recollect back her memories. Rewind, rewind, rewind… back to this morning… what did she do this morning?

She woke up just normally. Then she did all her morning routines. After that, the woman went to the theatre to see the script of the newest drama. Why did she go to the theatre? No, she wasn't an actress. The 24-year-old had decided to pursue her dream of being a fashion designer…. Or a costume designer, as what her current job was. So yes, she needed to scan through the script and had brainstorms with the director to share vision about the costumes. Tomoyo thought that she had left the theatre at around 3 o'clock. What else did she do after that?

Ah, she remembered. After she exited the theatre building, she received a phone call from Sakura, inviting her for dinner. She could never neglect a Kinomoto's dinner offer. Meeting Sakura had always been a stress-reliever for her.

And besides…

Besides… she could meet him…

Tomoyo forgot how this had all started. Perhaps in High School or perhaps in college, but all she knew was that she started to feel a crush towards her own cousin.

No, not to Sakura, but to her older brother…

Yes,to Kinomoto Touya.

So, when Sakura invited her over for dinner, the invitation sounded like a ticket to La-La Land. Masking through her poise, Tomoyo tried to hide her entire girlish affection during the dinner course. She could still remember Sakura's giggles (of course, Tomoyo had told her cousin about her secret love) when seeing her slightly blushing face. Funny how she felt like she never grew up if it concerned Touya. Always like a high school babe who drooled after her hot crush…

Okay, back to business… what happened afterwards?

During Sakura's giggles, Touya had said something… something that instantly stopped Sakura's giggles and turned the atmosphere stiff…

Despite her current temporary 'loss' of memories and dizzy mind, Tomoyo could still feel pain when remembering Touya's words:

"_I know this is all so sudden, but I'm going to marry my girlfriend,"_

Tomoyo had been stunned when Touya said that. Marriage? She meant… damn it, she didn't even know he had a girlfriend!

What happened afterwards were blurry images. Sakura with her worried expression, food that made her throat sore, wrenched heart... She remembered walking in robotic mode out of the Kinomoto residence after they all finished dinner. Then she walked… walked to…

A bar. Yes, a bar.

One thing that she managed to keep a secret from most people (especially her mother and Sakura) was the fact that she depended on alcoholic beverages whenever she was feeling stressed out or plainly bored. She was sure that it wasn't what people wanted to expect from a Daidouji, moreover a Tomoyo. But well, that was the fact. Liqueur helped ease her mind. And after Touya's confession, she needed many dose of those liqueurs to soothe her heart and soul.

So, she drank. A lot. Yes, a lot. Fortunately, she was given with the gift not to be easily drunk. Even after shots she had drunk, (some) of her consciousness remained.

But apparently, her self-control didn't.

A guy who sat next to her on the bar noticed her muffles and whimpers, and kindly asked her why she did so.

Thus, she spilled all. She told the stranger how broken her heart was when she found out her love was getting married to another woman…

The gentleman had been nice enough to accompany her through the night and gave her some sympathetic pats on her back.

By the time the bar was closed, Tomoyo was wobbly enough. The man… ah, he offered her to rest in his place.

So she followed the guy to his car, slept throughout the journey back, and woke up when he shook her body.

"Come on,"

She vaguely heard him adding 'Daidouji-san' , but she must have been imagining things. This guy was a total stranger –there was no way he could have known her…

Or so she had thought.

The house she got into was familiar. If only Tomoyo had been in her normal mode instead of this drunken one, she would have had recognized it right away. But she was drunk. Thus, she could not recognize.

The guy invited her in to his mansion. She remembered she walked unsteadily inside and heard him close the front door.

Then she felt her body was pulled down.

Hitting the floor hard, she let out a groan, but it died on when she felt his mouth on her lips.

…

…

And that was how she ended up in the situation.

…

…

More pants, ragged breath…

Strangers' lips on her neck… trailing down…

Conscience kicked in.

Her eyes snapped opened and Tomoyo let out a scream as she pushed the guy away.

"What do you think you're doing?!!" she shouted, and earned the bad effect instantly afterward: the heavy nausea. She even felt like she wanted to puke.

Even in her condition, she could hear the guy groaned back, "I thought we agreed to have sex!"

Such vulgarity startled her off her reverie. "What?! I will never agree for that, foremost to a stranger like you!"

"But…you said you want to," he grumbled.

Tomoyo groaned. Despite her drunkenness, she could tell that perhaps it was her fault. It wasn't the first time that in her drunken state, her mouth spoke things that sent her to troubles. Her head was aching badly, but she managed to say, "Sir, this is my bad. I was … and still am drunk, thus I might have just said things that I didn't exactly mean. So, Mister whoever-you-are, I hope we can cancel the _'agreement' _because I'm a virgin and I'm not planning to lose it to anyone beside my future husband,"

_Oops. Another mouth spilling secret, stupid you…_

She heard him sigh. "Too bad, I thought I would have the chance to get THE Daidouji Tomoyo laid…"

Her eyes focused instantly to the stranger guy.

"… You know me?"

A chuckle. "Quite well, indeed,"

More cautiousness.

"… And do I know you?"

"Yes, yes. Pretty well also,"

"Wait. We know each other pretty well and you… are planning to get me laid?!" Her voice tone raised an octave and in her might she tried to scan through her old memories as for who might be the pervert with excessive sexual urge and potential chance to be her secret stalker.

Another chuckle. "Well, you were the only decent one back in the club. The other women didn't interest me enough to seduce them. And since you practically surrendered yourself to me, well… what I can I say? I'm a normal guy with needs,"

Okay, so he might not be _her _personal stalker, but just any random guy who entered the club in the search of one-night-stander… Great, just as great… She thought as massaging her pained head. The alcohol effect was starting to disturb her…

Tomoyo was so prepared to leave, but one last shred of her curiosity got the best of her. "… Who are you anyway?"

Unfortunately to her, great pain attacked her head. And the only thing she remembered before passing out was that the man's eyes.

Blue. Indigo blue.

----------------------------

Tomoyo woke up with a gasp.

Incredible pain shot through her head and she groaned. She didn't usually experience the worst of hangover, but the tendency seemed to alter that day. Gazing at her surrounding, she realized that she was safely tucked on her bed in her own apartment.

"How…?" she muttered to herself. She was sure that what happened the night before was a reality, not a mere dream. But then again how? Did that guy take her home? How could he know where she lived? And how could he get into her apartment?

She tried to shrug the matters off. Perhaps he found her identity card along with her apartment key and took her back home.

But to think, a man who had the intention to assault her sexually wouldn't have to bring her back home… unless –

Abruptly, she swung over her blanket and checked on herself. She was still wearing the same clothes as the night before… and her legs didn't feel sore…

She hoped it was safe to assume that he hadn't done anything improper after she passed out.

Tomoyo sighed. Whoever that guy was, she was just going to erase last night's memory out of her mind and continued with her daily. Deciding to focus, the Daidouji heiress then checked on her schedule. It was the day to do some garment shopping for the theatre's costume. Although theater shows didn't always perform every week or so, but her payment from each show was enough to make her living. And to aid her income, she was also a freelancer with a job to make costumes for singers, dancers, performers on everyday's TV show. But foremost, she was glad that she actually enjoyed her job. So, garment shopping or anything like that had never been a burden (and instead became one of her favorite moments).

So then, her days went casually well. After finished with her garment shopping, she returned back to her apartment and used her spare time to cook some meal for her own lunch. It was during that meal, that she thought about him again.

No, not the guy she met yesterday (although, somehow it was a good thing that she met him –she could pour all her sadness and desperation to him), but the certain brown haired that had been occupying her mind for years.

Yes, _years_… of one-sided love.

It was rather hard to think that her object of desire was going to tie the knot soon. Sure, there had never been anything romantic going on between the cousins, but when she heard THAT news… her world felt like collapsing. And it was during this time, that she let her usual confidence seeped out. The fact that a Daidouji Tomoyo –although called 'gifted' in every aspect of life –failed in her romance life was surely rather depressing. She even sometimes asked whether she wasn't attractive enough or whether she had unknown bad personalities, or…

Perhaps it was just that she was simply not destined to have a soul mate…

That thought scared her. And a picture of her, being old without having a husband or children or grandchildren and dying alone…

Her terrifying imagination was snapped out when she heard her door bell rang.

Sighing, she then walked to the door to greet her guest. Opening the door, what greeted her was…

A pair of indigo eyes.

"YOU!"

The man chuckled at his reaction, "Yes, it's me, Daidouji-san,"

Her eyes widened. "W-what do you want?!" she said in quick alarm.

"My, my, Daidouji-san, is that the way you greet someone who has saved you? Unless you didn't notice, but it was me who brought you back," he explained, strangely without being arrogant or cocky.

"…Y-you didn't do anything to me right?"

"Well, I did touch you…" he paused to enjoy her horrified expression. "If not, how else was I going to able to pick you back to your bed?"

Eyeing him warily, she questioned him again. "Other than that?"

He sighed. "Sadly, no,"

"Oh," she murmured, slightly letting go of her defense cautiously. "T-thank you… But… what do you want now?"

"An agreement for a dinner date," He replied instantly.

She blinked. "A dinner date?"

"Yes,"

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Why, Sir, although I'm deeply grateful that you brought me home unharmed yesterday, I'm afraid I have to say sorry that I –"

"Tonight," he cut her. "I'll pick you up at 7,"

"I don't recall I've agreed to that," she pointed out.

"Oh, you have to. We're going to discuss something important,"

"But –"

"See you tonight, Daidouji-san,"

"But Mister, I don't even know you!"

He turned back around to face her and flashed one debonair smirk. "Well, where's my manner? Then let me re-introduce myself. Good afternoon, Daidouji-san, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol,"

Her eyes widened.

His smirk got even wider and she swore she saw mischievous glints on his sapphire eyes.

"Remember me?"

**To Be Continued**

A/n: This fic is like… the other version of the real original one. I had already typed out almost all chapters of the original one but then that damn virus attacked my computer and made me lose all the data. Took me a while to recover and started this fic again. MANY changes from the original ones, but it turns out now that I like this version so much more.

I've also already typed out all chapters (yes, I already write the ending for this) of this version, so, unless a virus attack my computer again, I should be able to regularly update this fic every week (or 2 week). Still need a couple of revision, but yes, I think I'll be more consistent with the updating. Hopefully.


	2. It's Business, Nothing Personal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Recap**: Tomoyo was shocked upon hearing that Touya –the guy whom she secretly loved all along – was now engaged with an unknown woman. In her sadness state, she decided to go to the bar and she met the familiar stranger and almost got herself in misunderstanding sexual encounter. Having the situation handled, she thought that her life could flow back to normal. But then, the stranger guy appeared again and invited her for a dinner date. Worse, the guy turned out to be THE Hiiragizawa Eriol.

**Chapter 2 :: It's business, nothing's personal**

If Tomoyo was asked to describe THE Hiiragizawa Eriol (based on what was left in her memory during childhood before he moved back to England with Mizuki-san), she would say that he was a calm, polite, and charming gentleman.

Surely, after meeting him again the night before, the description she had about him didn't alter too much. He was still the calm, polite, charming gentleman she had known back then in the 5th grade.

But a Daidouji had keen perspective. Thus she could feel when danger was lurking near her.

And all about the 24-year-old Hiiragizawa Eriol just plainly screamed 'danger'.

Yes, on the surface, Eriol seemed nice and polite, but Tomoyo was sure there was something _fishy _about that guy. In her right state of mind, her tendency to be cautious would make her react like politely refusing the dinner invitation. But she only stood still, not agreeing nor refusing. He seemed to take that as a 'yes' and left her apartment soon afterwards.

Whatever the reason, she had made him into thinking that she would agree. So, the least she could do to be responsible was to dress herself for the date.

Her door bells rang at 7 pm sharp and she had no other option but to open the door.

"Evening, Daidouji-san. You look stunning as always. Hope these flowers won't wilt for they can't even match an inch of your beauty," Eriol grinned as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Good evening too, Hiiragizawa-san. Lovely flowers for such a flatterer as you are," Tomoyo matched his saccharine smile.

"I hope I can take that as a compliment,"

"Since I don't want to wound a man's ego, then you may take that as a compliment or whatever you wish it to be,"

There were slight glistens in his blue eyes before he chuckled, "You wounded me already, Daidouji-san,"

"I really didn't mean to," she politely said with a smile that was not exactly apologetic at all.

"Well," Eriol looked at his wristwatch before speaking again, "I think we'd better go now. Shall we?"

"Yes, I'll take my purse first," Tomoyo replied as quickly walking to her room and took her purse.

Along with a bottle of salt-pepper spray she made just that afternoon. Just in case.

And judging from that last night's incident, she decided that it would always be a case if she was involved with one Hiiragizawa Eriol.

--------------------------------------------

When Eriol's black sedan stopped in front of the Kinomoto's residence, Tomoyo couldn't help but to ask.

"Sakura's house? What are we doing here?"

He leaned back to his seat. "We will wait. It shouldn't be long,"

"We will wait for what?"

Eriol didn't answer and just casually tapping his fingers to the steering wheel humming a song. Not so long after, a blue car rode out of the Kinomoto residence and Eriol started to drive his car again.

Tomoyo didn't have to be told who the owner of the blue car was. She had observed him for a long time and she would immediately know who the driver of the blue car was. "That's Touya-kun. Why are we following his car?" And when she didn't get the reply, Tomoyo could only sigh and follow the bespectacled man's whatever-secret intention.

Touya's car finally stopped in front of a restaurant. He parked the car and walked into the restaurant. Eriol waited for a couple of moment before parking his car. "Time to work," he said when he opened her door side and helped her out. They entered the restaurant and Eriol chose a vacant table in a good distance where they could watch Touya without the fear of being easily caught. "What do you want to order, Daidouji-san? I heard that the scallops here are very good, is that true?"

"Well, Sakura likes them very much. But Hiiragizawa-san? What are we –"

The waiter came and interrupted her words. After they ordered, the waiter left, and Eriol continued to hum the song nonchalantly.

Clearing her throat, Tomoyo asked again, "Hiiragizawa-san, if you want my cooperation, won't it be nice to tell me the situation we're facing currently?"

He smirked. "I'm actually glad that I can do something that ignites your curiosity. I heard that it's really hard to get you truly interested in something, my fair lady. I'm actually honored,"

"If that pleases you, then it's fine. But do you mind to answer my question now, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"I don't want to ruin your surprise, so we may just sit and relax until the real show begins, ne?"

And so, Tomoyo decided to wait and go with his flow first. The food came later and they began their dinner. Eriol also talked about his work as a divorce attorney (and she silently believed that his customary actions of flirting was one of the reason his clients could have quick progress of divorce), about Nakuru and Spinel and their life in London for the past 13 years and so and so. Tomoyo also contributed to the conversation (cautiously at first, but smoother later) and shared the story about Sakura and Syaoran's engagement last month and her work as a theater's costume designer along with her current 'occupation' as Sakura's wedding planner and gown's designer et cetera.

The truth was, she almost thought that this was a normal date or a normal dinner with an old friend, since Eriol didn't give any indication of dangerous or mysterious intentions. In fact, she rather enjoyed his company and almost didn't realize time had passed rather quickly. They had finished their dinner and there was still no abnormality in that night except the Touya-stalking at the beginning.

Tomoyo was beginning to think that Eriol was only teasing her about 'the real show' or whatever he called it, when suddenly a familiar feminine aura walked past her.

"I am so sorry I'm late. My boss wouldn't let me go even though I've finished all the tasks he'd given. You've ordered?" the woman spoke not so loud, but strangely Tomoyo could hear it. In her late realization, she found out that the woman had spoken and taken the seat in front of Touya.

She studied the woman. But since Tomoyo could only see the woman's back, the Daidouji heiress could only conclude that the woman had reddish hair and tall appearance with a graceful poise. Turning back to Eriol, she could see him with his debonair smile and knowing yet cruel eyes.

"Were you intending to show me this?" she asked.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I didn't know that you were that sick that you asked me out just to watch _this_,"

"Hey, it's the guy you love. It's not a mere _'this', _is it?"

It hit her. He knew it! He knew she was in love with Touya!

Oh.

Right, it was _her _spilling her own secret to him. But then again why did he do this? Okay, so Eriol was not a saint guy, but she honestly hadn't thought that he would be that _mean_. He knew already about her secret one-sided love with Touya and he took her to see him date another woman? Man, she thought that this English gentleman would have more heart and consideration!

So, with the sickest smile she could manage, she told him, "This is not funny," she took her purse and then got up. "I'm leaving,"

"Sit down, Daidouji-san. For your information, this is not funny for me either," he calmly spoke.

Her steps halted. And after quickly deliberating, she decided to sit back and listened to whatever explanations he might prepared.

"Don't you recognize the woman?" he asked.

Since he mentioned it, Tomoyo turned back to see the couple and gave extra attention to the red hair woman. Then it struck her. It was Mizuki-sensei! How could she have not realized that? But wasn't Mizuki-sensei….

Tomoyo turned again to face Eriol. The sorcerer guy only smiled. "I see that you're getting clues here, Daidouji-san." And before she could ask more, Eriol had called the waiter and paid for the bill. "Show's over. Let's get back to the car, shall we?" He said as standing up and signaled her to follow him. They got into the car and Eriol quickly started the engine and drove the car away.

No one talked.

15 minutes later, Eriol slowed down the car and finally stopped on a vacant street. "Here will do," he murmured and she silently dug her purse for the salt-pepper spray. Again, just in case he tried to do anything improper.

"Okay, Daidouji-san. I'm actually quite tired, so I hope you don't mind if we put down all our sugary-coated talks we've both shared? I mean, I know you must also be fed up with all this politeness," He was still smiling but she could notice the change of aura.

She took a breath and nodded. "I don't mind,"

"Good," he murmured as digging up his pocket and took a stick of cigar. He turned down the car's engine and opened the window. The night's breeze flowed inside and he began to light his cigar.

"I hate smokes," she told him and was quite amazed of herself. Usually, she would never talk her mind freely to other people. Not even to Sakura or her own mother.

Eriol chuckled darkly. "Pity, I'm not exactly concerned with your opinion. I'll smoke with or without your approval, Dai-dou-ji-san… But…" he hung his sentence and reached something from the car back seat. "Ta-daa. I've prepared this for you. So we could have this conversation in our each comfortable way," he spoke as handing her a bottle of expensive wine. With a flick of finger and with what she assumed as his magic, he opened the lid. "I hope you don't mind to have the primitive way because I forgot to bring the glass. And since last night I saw how expert you were drinking straight from the bottle, I thought this would not be a matter for you,"

She eyed him in disbelief. "I'm not a –"

"Ah don't deny it, Daidouji-san. I know you more than you think I do," he winked. "And believe me, you're gonna need this. Here," he trusted the bottle into her hands. "Now where shall we start? Ah! I know. Let's talk about 'love'. Do you believe in real love, Daidouji-san? What you're feeling with Touya… do you think it's real love?"

Tomoyo snorted. "I'm not going to discuss it with you,"

"Okay fine. Then we'll start with me. Well…I do believe in real love. And I also believe that what I feel for Kaho is pure and real," he stated.

There was a long pause in which Eriol used to smoke. Tomoyo only watched to the darkness afar and almost unaware, started to drink the wine.

"She's everything for me," he began again. "We've shared perfect 12 years together and –"

"You two were married?"

"No. She always refused my proposal," he murmured quickly. "But the point is, we've shared everything together. I thought I couldn't be any happier but then… a year ago she ended our relationship. No reason, no explanations. How do you expect me to react?"

Tomoyo calmly drank the wine again. "Turning yourself into a sex-obsessed guy?"

"What other things can occupy my crazed mind beside good fuk? I could drive myself insane without it,"

"Men," she muttered. "Is that what's always on your mind?"

"Perfect distraction actually. I could hold on for months thanks to that,"

She gave him indications that this wasn't her most favorite subject.

He smirked and blew smokes to her face (Her annoyed coughs as results) before returned back to serious mode and continued, "But then… there was this news… Kaho told me that she was already engaged with another man. I went wild at first –ask Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun for eye witnesses. Even wilder once I found out that she was engaged with my own half's son,"

"You hate Touya-kun?"

"Do you hate Kaho?"

"No, I don't hate her,"

"But she took your love –the guy that you've loved for years. Kaho just walked in and took him away from you," he tried to rub her patience off.

"I don't know with your case, but with mine…" she sighed. "I have no reason to hate Mizuki-sensei. With or without her appearance, Touya has never been mine. _And_ will never be,"

Besides the thrilling taste of wine, she could taste the salty droplet that already fell to her lips. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears. There was no way she would let Eriol found out she was crying. "So you do hate Touya?"

"No. Although I want to, the relationship between us has prevented me to. And besides, I don't hate my competitor since I'm going to win anyway," he then turned to the raven-haired woman. "And this is where I need your help. I want you to act like my girlfriend,"

Perhaps it was because the alcohol, but she was almost sure it was due to his words, Tomoyo laughed. "You're silly. Don't tell me this is the old 'love-strategy' where we would try to trigger jealousy to make our loved ones realize who their pairing really should be?"

"Kind of that,"

She chuckled. "Hiiragizawa, aren't we a little too old for such trick? It's not a mere highschool love we're dealing. Touya and Mizuki-sensei are about to be engaged. Such stupid jealousy trick wouldn't –"

"I know Kaho. She's the kind of woman who needed to lose something before she realized what was really important for her. And besides, I'm sure that our relationship for 12 years would win compare to a couple of months crush between him and Touya. You see, Kaho just needs some triggers. We play it right, and she'll be mine again,"

She pondered.

"Okay, so what's my side of the bargain? What am I getting from this?"

"Without Kaho, Touya's free for yours,"

"I don't think you get it. I told you, with or without Mizuki-sensei, Touya will never be mine. Okay? And besides, why me? Why not other girl that you use as a one night stander? I'm sure they're more than willing to help you out,"

"Daidouji-san, I am the kind of guy who always separate between business and personal. What I have with those girls is personal –"

" –and with me, it's business,"

He nodded. "You get my point. And besides, I'm truly interested in you. We have so much in common, Daidouji-san. Don't you think we'll get along well together?"

"Don't generalize me with you,"

"Another denial, eh? Don't you see? We're just the same. We both lost our loves, we both could play perfect polite facades, we hide our inner demons inside..."

"I don't –"

"How many times do you pretend to be the 'I'm fine, nothing's disturbing me' kind of girl? You always try to prevent other people from getting hurt, but on the other hand, you just keep hurting yourself. You remain polite and cheerful; you always mask your feelings. You don't let other know about your problem. You're just a sick pretending girl –"

"Don't talk as if you understand," she spat.

He smirked –thrilled to have her temperament leaked out even just for a little. "But I do. We have so much in common, remember?"

She was silenced. "I don't want to talk about this,"

"Fine. I don't expect you to immediately agree anyway. Okay, Daidouji-san, since it's getting late, I'm going to take you back to your apartment," he concluded as throwing the cigarette he had smoked to the car's ashtray, started the engine, and drove his car to her apartment's direction. 5 minutes later, they arrived at the apartment's parking building and he walked her to her room. "So… Daidouji-san. I hope you can consider my offer. It will give you chance. Not much, but once Kaho's out of Touya's life, you could get back to your daily 'watching-afar' method of love. Though I thought it's ineffective, but if you're comfortable with that, then this plan is worth the try,"

"Hn," she tried to shrug it off and unlocked her apartment's door. "Well, thank you for the dinner. It's…pleasant,"

"Oh and one more thing, Daidouji-san,"

Tomoyo turned around and noticed that suave smirk of him again.

"You don't need to bother putting on your mask in front of me,"

She eyed him warily before then breaking into a polite smile. "…Good night, Hiiragizawa-san,"

He bowed and returned the same polite smile. "Good night, Daidouji-san,"

**To Be Continued**

To how heteronormative: Yes, I know that that in the manga series Tomoyo was in love with Sakura, and Touya with Yukito. But my story took place _years _after that. I think it's normal for people to slowly change their feelings towards the others. So, in _this_ story, Tomoyo started to have crush on Touya in Highschool, while Touya just started to rebuild his relationships with Kaho some times after that.


	3. Devilish Entertainment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Recap**: Tomoyo, who had a big crush on Touya, was heartbroken upon knowing that Touya was already engaged with Kaho. In her depressed state, Eriol asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend to separate the Touya-Kaho coupling so that they could have their 'lovers' back.

**Chapter 3:: Devilish Entertainment **

When Tomoyo found out that the Li Family had a tradition to hold a pre-wedding event 2 weeks before the wedding party, her perfectionist side rose up and she promised herself to make the most memorable pre-wedding bash for the two couple. In all honesty, she loved to prepare such things: deciding the theme, contacting the catering, arranging the setting, taking care of all the small details. But there was only this one wish that Mei Lin had told her about this _sooner, _not _one day before_ the event should be celebrated.

"Mei Lin-san, remind me to charge you for any mental breakdown I might experience afterwards," Tomoyo spoke, even though that for a preparation so rushed; this party was going rather smoothly... at least, so far. She had been afraid of the guest list, but apparently the Li Clan had taken care of it.

The Chinese girl laughed. "I'm sorry that I told you all so sudden. But most importantly, this party is great! Great food, nice atmosphere, everybody is blending here. You should be proud of yourself! I'm gonna hire you as my personal wedding-planner. Oh that reminds me! Have I introduced you to my fiancée?" Mei Lin spoke as grabbing the other woman's hand and dragged her to a tall, stiff-looking yet handsome guy. Kiyoshiro (Mei Lin's fiancée) made a good balance to Mei Lin's rather bouncy personality, in Tomoyo's view.

"I met him on my business trip to Seoul a month ago," The red-eyed woman explained once they were out of Kiyoshiro's sight. "Disliked him at first, but things turned out better in the end,"

"You mean, you're engaged to someone you met just a month ago?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Yeah, people said we're rushing this over. But what can I say? We feel the chemistry and I can't imagine marrying any other guy beside Kiyoshiro," she grinned. "You must think I'm stupid, eh?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Not at all. I even am a bit envious with you,"

"And that's why I keep reminding you to get a mate soon, darling. You're almost 25, Sakura is getting married in 2 weeks, I'll follow her path 2 months later, and our other girl friends are already married, if not, at least they're seeing someone…"

Laughing courteously she replied, "You know, you really sound like my mother,"

"And you need more of our kinds to remind you, dear. Don't you at least like someone?"

She smiled. "I do,"

"Really?! Who?! Oh great, this also reminds me! Another tradition in the Li Clan wedding ceremony, you as the bridesmaid must bring a guy as your wedding date. Good chance, bring that guy to the wedding!"

"But the situation between us in not romantic in any way. He loves another woman already and –"

"You'll surprise everyone there! Just between us, but me, Naoko, and Chiharu have bet about what kind of guy that could steal your heart," Mei Lin blabbered –seemingly not very comprehending Tomoyo's latest explanation. "I bet that this guy of yours must be the humorous type, is rather silly, but warm and…"

Mei Lin continued the chats and Tomoyo gave up convincing her friend that her romance story didn't really include 'love' in it. The Li girl seemed to believe that Tomoyo was only trying to be modest and secretive by keep denying 'the guy'. The countering finally stopped when Kiyoshiro called for his woman.

Good Lord, Mei Lin seemed to be eager giving her hard tasks these weeks. After the hurried party preparation now she urged her to get a wedding date? Sometimes Tomoyo thought that Mei Lin was just making up those traditions in order to tease her.

"Will your special someone be angered if I decide to accompany you here, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo looked at her left where no other than the Hiiragizawa bastard had occupied the vacant seat. "Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san. I hope this party can meet your standard,"

Eriol flashed a smirk. "You haven't answered my question,"

"With all respect, Hiiragizawa-san, why should I answer a question that you ask for your pure sick entertainment only? And during your pleasant dinner date, I thought I have stated it very clear that I –"

" –have never and will never have that special someone," he continued. "Don't be so sinister, Daidouji-san. I'm always on the first line to become your suitor,"

"What a kind offer, Hiiragizawa-san. But I don't think I'm suited enough for such honor,"

"You've been specially offered such honor since 2 weeks ago. I'm getting a little impatient having to wait for your answer, my dear,"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know, Hiiragizawa-san…"

"Such formalities. We will have to start to call each other's first names when we're lovers,"

She gave him a challenging smile. "And what makes you think that I'm going to accept your offer?"

"You will," he said in such confidence. "It's just a matter of time. But a man has a limit of patience, Daidouji-san. And besides, if you deliberate too much, your Touya-kun will be lost forever," Eriol chuckled evilly as leaning back to the sofa and taking some more sips from the glass of alcoholic beverages. "This tastes really fine, Daidouji-san. I trust this is the choice of an expert silent alcoholic as you are,"

"I am not an alcoholic, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo replied. "I scarcely drink –it was just plain coincidence that you happened to witness me while I was in the _rare_ mood to drink. And let me advice you to stop drinking that stuff. It's rather too strong and I don't want you to get drunk and mess up with Sakura's party," she commented as standing up and left the Clow's incarnation. "Enjoy the party, Hiiragizawa-san,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps, instead of just mildly advising him to stop drinking, Tomoyo should have grabbed that bottle of alcoholic beverages away from his grip. Hiiragizawa Eriol had not the good drinker's criteria. And if only she had decided to take the bottle away from him, perhaps none of this mess would have happened.

She was in the foyer, accompanying Sakura to bid farewell to guests, when Mei Lin came in haste and told her about the commotion that had happened on the balcony.

"Hiiragizawa. Drunk. Out of control. Balcony…" was what Tomoyo could comprehend from Mei Lin's panting-filled explanations.

Thank goodness most guests had taken their leave so that they didn't need to witness the act of immaturity. There were only Yukito, Touya, Kaho Mizuki, and of course, the menace himself, who was currently yelling in an obvious state of drunkenness.

" –scum, manipulative bith… you dare to waste all those 12 years… for a _kid _who –"

Kaho spoke up. "Eriol, it's over between us and –"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP and don't say it's over between us!!"

"It's over!" The usually composed priestess shrieked. "I can't stand you anymore! We're just lying to ourselves for 12 damn years! You know that there's never love between us –"

"I love you! Damn it, Kaho! I love you! I can give you anything! What else do I need to do to make you mine?!"

"I can't love you the way you want it, why can't you understand that?!"  
"You're mine! The destiny bounds us together –"

"My life will not be dictated by some stupid premonitions! I have rights to decide my own life, Eriol! And I have rights to choose Touya instead of you!"

Eriol snorted as pointing an accusing finger on Touya. "Of course, you! You are the source of this! You could only steal what's not yours, you cowardice bastard –" and he walked forward in an apparent motive to do harmful things to the brown-haired guy.

"Hiiragizawa, control yourself!" Yukito instinctively grabbed the sorcerer's body –tried to keep him from creating bruises on his friend's face. But the gray-haired young man wasn't quick enough. Eriol had laid a powerful hit to his half's son's jaw.

Kaho and Sakura screamed as they quickly rushed to the punched guy. Syaoran pushed Eriol aback and casted some ancient Chinese spell to invisibly bind him. The out-of-his-mind magician could only struggle in his fruitless attempt to be free. Alcohol had infused his mind so greatly that he wasn't even able to undo the simple binding spell Syaoran had casted on him. After making sure his former master was safely tied, Yukito joined the others to check on Touya's condition.

This gave Tomoyo very small chance to get close to Touya. She was worried but what could she do? Touya had Kaho now, and her presence would only be disturbance.

_Disturbance_…

She realized how pathetic her current condition was.

((At least not as pathetic as him))

The spontaneous thought reminded her of the cause of trouble. Eriol was still trying his might to break the binding spell. For what reasons, she wasn't completely sure, but her feet had dragged her closer to the hazardous guy.

"You disappoint me, Hiiragizawa-san. I thought you were smarter than this,"

He stopped his struggles and gazed at her. Then with a low chuckle, he murmured, "What do you know about me, you slt?"

"Don't use that term on me, Hiiragizawa-san," she smiled warningly. "And utilize your brain better. Do you think you'll reach your goal if you're acting this impulse towards Mizuki-san and Touya-kun?"

"At least I'm speaking up my mind and not hiding it like a cowardice bith you are,"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where have all the gentleman personality gone? Finally showing your true color, eh, Hiiragizawa?"

"Shut up you –" but his mutters were cut when she poured a glass of water to his face. Her act earned a low growl and more profanities from him. "Woman! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Waking you up," she calmly responded. "Set aside all your childishness. News flash, you are NOT the only one who suffers from Mizuki-san and Touya's pairing, so stop dramatizing your own life and listen to me,"

Eriol snarled.

Tomoyo sighed. "Come on, you're the reincarnation of one of the world's strongest sorcerer. How could mere alcohol distract your professionalism? Concentrate to get rid the alcohol from your brain system. That should be a piece of cake for someone your level, right?"

He continued his growl but obeyed her advice too in the end.

"Is he alright?" Yukito asked from her behind.

Tomoyo nodded and assured him. "He'll be fine,"

"That's a relief. Truthfully, I was so shocked that Hiiragizawa-san could be that… out of control," he whispered.

"Don't worry. He's just a bit tired," she reasoned.

Yukito chuckled. "You talk as if you were his mother. Or his girlfriend," he then naively quirked an eyebrow. "Or are you really his –"

"I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused," Eriol's sudden words alerted the two other peoples' attention.

"You're alright?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. That was the first time she saw a person could get rid off his drunkenness in such a short amount of time. But her later conscience reminded her of her former motivation towards him. Perhaps, as one of the best sorcerer alive, Hiiragizawa Eriol could do and manipulate almost anything.

That thought scared her a bit. She made a mental note not to make her name appeared on Eriol's blacklist.

He managed his usual reassuring smile, though from routine observation, Tomoyo could notice that this one was rather forged. "I'm alright now," Eriol said as closing his eyes and a moment later, he was freed from Syaoran's spell.

"Good to hear that," revealed Yukito. "I'm gonna check on Touya's condition. Is it alright that I leave you here, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Don't worry. I have… Tomoyo here to accompany me," he smiled and cast a hidden intimidating glint to the said girl.

"Ah, of course, of course," Yukito grinned. "I'll leave now," he bowed and walked away to the room where Touya and the other were.

…

"You get Yukito-san to think the wrong way, you know?" she started once she made sure there were only her and Eriol on that balcony area.

"Well that's my objective,"

Tomoyo sighed. "But with what happened with Touya-kun and Mizuki-san just then… don't you think you were just screwing up your plan?"

"Just a bit. It won't be a big problem,"

"You're being too sure sometimes, Hiiragizawa-san,"

"If you have time to criticize, you'd better join my partnership quickly, Daidouji-san. Besides it's –"

"Fine,"

Eriol paused and stared at her –not quite believing what he just heard. "Fine, you mean –"

"You seem rather hopeless. I guess I can aid you some helps," she shrugged. "I honestly don't expect much from this project of yours, but it may worth the try,"

Second later, Tomoyo had her eyes fixated on his blue ones. Eriol had held her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You won't regret having business with me," he murmured…

…inches away from her lips.

She knew perfectly he was only teasing her again, but she couldn't deny that her heart did skip a beat.

"You're whimpering. Is this, by any chance, your most intimate experience with a guy?" he mocked her.

"I thought you're not going to mix personal with business?" she said aloofly, her best defense she could manage to control her spreading blush.

"Whoever said that this is personal?" he smirked.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

_Good Lord…_

"Daidouji-san… I just love to have a little fun in my business. And besides, breaking your poise and grace is one of the best thrills here," Eriol whispered as caressing her lips.

She jolted and tried to push him away.

But he was stronger, he quickly pinned both her hands together and her attempts died mercilessly.

"Hiiragizawa-san, don't you dare –"

He inched closer and she shut her eyes tight…

…And she could feel him lick her lips.

Tomoyo blushed hard and with all her might shove him away for the second time. That time, he let her go.

"That was a priceless reaction," Eriol amusedly grinned.

Still managing to calm herself, Tomoyo retorted, "Don't make me cancel our partner –"

"See you tomorrow… _Tomoyo-chan_," he cut her words, turned around, and walked away.

The Daidouji heiress could only stand rooted to her spot, blaming herself for being stupid enough to accept the deal from the devil himself.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Gentleman Criteria

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Recap**: Tomoyo, who had a big crush on Touya, was heartbroken upon knowing that Touya was already engaged with Kaho. In her depressed state, Eriol asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend to separate the Touya-Kaho coupling so that they could have their 'lovers' back. And to this, Tomoyo had agreed.

**Chapter 4:: The Gentlemen Criteria**

_Question No. 8: What is your favorite animal?_

Tomoyo moved her pen and wrote on the space below.

- _Cerberus. Or Spinel in his sugar-drunken attitude._

She contemplated. Could Kero or Spinel be classified as animals? Deciding the negative, Tomoyo scratched her previous writing and replaced them with… the word 'tigers' (She couldn't think any other animals that closest resemble them).

She frowned. She didn't exactly like tigers but…

Sighing, she decided to move to the next question.

_Question No.9: Which do you like better to record? Sakura in usual uniform or Syaoran in frilly, pretty, pink, sexy French Maid outfit?_

…

…

Tomoyo hesitated writing down the answer. Syaoran in frilly maid outfit would be hilarious beyond belief, but…well, she decided that she was always gonna be Sakura's # 1 fan, whatever that happened…

_Question No.10: Who do you prefer? Yagami Raito or L?_

Tomoyo frowned at the paper. Who the hell are they anyway?

Next question…

_Question No.11:_ _Which do you like the best to wear? Basic underwear or G-strings?_

…

…

She put back the pen along with the paper and sighed, "Why am I doing this?"

Eriol looked up from his own paper and shrugged, "Because we've agreed that this is the way to know each other personalities and likeness?"

"And you're supposed to ask _normal_ questions, Hiiragizawa, Like what I do on that sheet," she pointed to the paper on his hand.

He faked a perplexed expression and pointed at his-own-made list of question that was held in Tomoyo's hands. "But that is normal, isn't it, Daidouji-san?"

"Syaoran in maid outfit and G-strings? Are those normal for a get-to-know questionnaires?"  
"Ah, but we aren't exactly strangers, Daidouji-san. And if the eleventh question amazes you already, you should look at question No. 34,"

She looked back at her list of questions.

_Question No. 34: Which style do you prefer in bed? Missionary or doggy-style? _

Tomoyo felt slight heat radiated to her cheeks. "You're a lunatic, Hiiragizawa. To know your partner better, you should ask normal questions like what I have written down to you in that paper," she pointed to the sheet that was held by Eriol.

"Favorite food, favorite song, favorite movies…" Eriol read the list from the paper. "Your list of questions is boring, Daidouji-san,"

"But that's proper,"

"Still boring,"

"Still proper," She retorted, but gave a sigh later. "You know what? This is my bad. I shouldn't have agreed to this idea,"

So yes, Hiiragizawa Eriol did call her that morning, asking her to come to his manor, so that they could "study each other personalities better in order to mission's succession". He had instructed her to prepare 50 questions on a piece of paper that would be exchanged with his version of 50 questions, and then they would have to answer the partner's questions. Good introducing activities actually, if only the doggy-style position question was excluded.

"Just answer those questions, Daidouji-san. What's the big deal?" Eriol calmly said. "This is for knowing each other better, remember?"

"Sure, and what does my bra size has to do with knowing each other?" she inquired as reading question No. 19.

"Well, that's important," he replied nonchalantly. "Although I don't really need to ask that to find out actually,"

Tomoyo carefully crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't you dare, Hiiragizawa…"

He chuckled.

The raven-haired woman could only lay her back to the soft cushion and studied the ala Hiiragizawa questionnaires. "I'm so sorry, but really, your questions are… indecent,"

Eriol heaved a sigh. "Then how am I going to get to know you better, Daidouji-san?" he stood up and seated himself next to her. She involuntarily jerked in alarm, while he only snickered more in amusement. He then casually played with the twirling end of her hair. "Don't make the situation difficult for both of us. Cooperate, will you?"

…

"Fine. What do you want me to do? Answer these questions?"

"Actually…" Eriol grabbed the paper from Tomoyo and put it away. "Instead of questionnaires, I'm thinking that an interview will be more adequate," he raised his hand to caress her cheek, but Tomoyo realized sooner and quickly dodged. She could hear him clicked his tongue in disapproval and a low mutter of 'no fun'. "I'm being serious here, Daidouji-san. If you keep on avoiding me like that, how will we able to convince the other that we are a pair?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll behave myself like your lover in front of other people,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, of course. I forgot that I'm facing Tomoeda's top _'actress'_. Alright, alright…" he pulled his legs up and sat Indian-style on the couch. "Let us do the introduction correctly, ne? Since I know that you already know about all the Clow's stuffs, let's put them aside, and we'll learn better about the Hiiragizawa Eriol minus Clow's details,"

She nodded. "You can start talk about your interests, hobbies, and such,"

"Yes. My hobbies are… erm, let's see…smoking, having sex, teasing, ((Tomoyo frowned at _each))._ "The person whom I love to tease the most is my cute descendant. His Sleeping Beauty appearance is a forever classic,"

Tomoyo snickered at the memory of Syaoran wearing Sleeping Beauty gown at 5th grade. "Hear, hear,"

"I like sweets. I start smoking in Junior High –Clow never smoke, by the way. I'm not a good drinker –even most when compared to a certain Daidouji," he casted a mocking glance before continuing his monologue, "I like cats. That's why Clow as my previous life and me as the current Eriol both created guardians that resembled the certain animal. But in my late discoveries, I'm actually allergic to feline's fur,"

"You never sneeze whenever Kero or Spinel is around,"

"Well that's because I've made myself immune for those two. Though I sometimes still sneeze whenever Spinel rubs himself to me,"

"… Alright. Now you may perhaps talk about the couple criteria? Your ideal girlfriend types, your favorite date place, et cetera…"

Eriol paused and took the time to think for some moments before his head snapped up and replied her, "Physical appearances… I like tall woman, I don't really like girl with pale complexion, I like woman with warm-tone eye color… preferably honey or amber, I favor red hair for –"

"Hiiragizawa-san," she cut with a polite yet warning laugh. "You don't expect me to dye my hair, wear eye contacts, and burn myself for tanner skin just to match your Mizuki-san's figure, ne?"

He blinked. She concluded by his dumbfounded expression that he must have not realized how reliant he was actually to his ex.

…

"Aren't you tying yourself to Mizuki-san's image?" she blurted out before she realized that she might have pushed the wrong button –_very_ wrong button. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Of course Mizuki-san is –"

To her bewilderment, he actually grinned.

_Grin. Casually._

And when she thought that Mizuki Kaho would be a grim subject…

"Perhaps you're right," he chuckled. "I may be just tying myself to Kaho's image,"

She smiled. Seeing him this relaxed made her comfortable too. And for the first time since their first encounter after his 12 years leaving, she felt that this was the guy whom she actually knew.

"But on the second thought…" he added. "I don't mind woman with pale complexion, violet eyes, and ebony hair…"

She knew that she might be his 2nd most favorite person (after Syaoran) he loved to tease. Couple of weeks had passed since she discovered the real nature of Hiiragizawa, and Tomoyo knew she should have just ignored all his sweet nothings (because Hiiragizawa was such a flirter jerk, and she was supposed to act wiser to confront him) and be at her poise.

But in the reality, she couldn't prevent her blush.

He noticed this, and snickered. "You can't resist me, Daidouji-san. I am every girl's ideal type," he spoke, strangely without hints of arrogance, just simple confidence –as if he was just stating a normal fact.

But her Daidouji feminist self couldn't accept it. "Well, but you're certainly not my type,"

Eriol laughed. "You're just denying yourself, Daidouji-san,"

But her keen observation told her that beneath the superior laugh, she had bruised a spot on his man ego. _Gotcha._

Tomoyo smiled calmly. "Now, who's denying whose self?"

"You're funny, Daidouji-san," he said with snickers. Her Daidouji eyes saw deeper than that. She had rubbed his patience and pride (yes, that damn Hiiragizawa pride) … _Good… this is gonna be good…_

"Hiiragizawa-san… I like guys who can act like gentlemen –"

"And who could be a better candidate than me?"

"Plenty,"

"Mention one,"

"Kinomoto Touya,"

His mood darkened.

"What's up with women and him?" he muttered. "I have everything that ice-block doesn't have! I can please girl, I'm more attractive, I have good sex-appeal, I'm more a gentleman than he is –"

"He's not boosting himself,"

That silenced him.

She suppressed her urge to snicker. This was the rare chance she could step on his high pride. Cruel, yes, but Hiiragizawa may deserve some lessons of modesty.

"And to me, being a gentleman doesn't always mean you have to flatter girl with beautiful compliments, poetry, or such things. Silence is gold. Words that are 'spoken' by eyes are more honest than –"

"B-but he's so… aloof! You won't be able to talk comfortably with him!"

"Hiiragizawa-san, on the contrary, an aloof guy can set women on fire easily. Cold demeanor, icy eyes, rare words… women won't be able to resist those…"

"That kind of guy won't be able to give you attention. You, women need attention. I can provide it for you!"

Now it was getting _really _hard to hold on her laughs. A furious, pride-injured Hiiragizawa Eriol was a very rare sight.

"What? Poetry, roses, on one-knee exclamation of undying love? Guys who court _me_ need more efforts than that to melt my heart,"

"Then it means you're just impossible," he murmured.

And paused.

Before asking again, "So… what kind of attitude you want from a guy? What a guy needs to do that is 'gentlemen' in your eyes?"

She contemplated for some moments. "Instead of writing poetry, I want that guy to write a novel for me,"

He widened his eyes. "You're crazy,"

"Oh, I'm not. A gentleman must show how deep his love runs for the girl, and instead of short poem, shouldn't he just express his feelings into long narrative text?" she spoke without any deter.

"What the –"

"Better than roses or violets or any other flowers… I'd like the guy better if he can make…hmm let's see…ah! I see! I'd like him to present me a thousand paper cranes and write each individual cute love message on the folded papers,"

"That's insane! That completely wastes time. And papers. And ideas!"

"A gentleman must have patience and endless sacrifice for his girl,"

"Shit, you're sick, Daidouji. You are so sick –"

"And instead of one-knee exclamation of undying love… I'd love to see my boyfriend dressed up in cheerleaders outfit and do his love exclamations with pom-poms,"

…

…

"You're not expecting me to do those ridiculous things, right?" Eriol's face paled.

Tomoyo pouted playfully. "Aww… Hon, don't you wanna please your girlfriend?" and snickered.

Watching her snickers, he then blinked.

She laughed. "And I got the almighty Hiiragizawa Eriol to believe those. Such a blast,"

His mouth gaped open, and she laughed more.

"Damn you, Daidouji…" he growled. "I thought that you were being serious there…"

The violet-eyed woman grinned. "Nah, I don't need those things. Flowers, chocolates… those are great. Though cheerleading exclamation is even greater," she added and delightfully watched his horrified expression. "But I honestly don't have any criteria to make me fall in love with a guy. I'll just fall in love with the guy my heart has chosen. Simply that,"

Eriol thought about it for some moments. "Then your real soul mate would have hard time,"

"No, he wouldn't. It may be rough at the beginning, but things would just fall into place later,"

"You're weird, Daidouji-san,"

"You should say that to yourself, Hiiragizawa-san,"

He laughed.

And inside wondered himself.

He didn't remember to ever be this comfortable around Kaho.

Why?

And how?

"So, Hiiragizawa-san, are we going to continue the interview or not?" Her words stopped his trance.

He nodded slowly.

And decided to put away his previous thoughts.

He didn't need such distraction now.

**To Be Continued**

A/n: Took Raito and L from manga 'Death Note' –which I'm sure you all must have known already. This is a rather…crack chapter, I know. Sorry, but I need to make Eriol and Tomoyo be more comfortable towards each other.


	5. Project Pursueway

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 5 :: Project Pursue-way**

"You and Eriol-kun are an item now?!"

Telling Kinomoto Sakura proved to be an effective way of mass communication –for the chestnut-haired woman exclaimed it with a relatively-loud (for a whisper) voice. This wasn't Tomoyo's most preferable way on informing the folks about her relationship slash partnership with Eriol, but she knew that they needed to act fast. So, on this family dinner that was held 2 days before Sakura-Syaoran's wedding, a blowing revelation was indeed required as the primary step.

Tomoyo could feel curious gazes from the other, but she masked ignorance, concentrated on Sakura… and Kaho.

She had made sure to be seated between her cousin and her ex. Teacher, so that she could 'arrange' Kaho's mindset. Blowing all too hastily had the other effects too –the 'Eriol-Tomoyo pairing' would sound fake and forged. Thus, her 'manipulative communicating skill' (or so Eriol referred) should be used to guide Kaho to think that her relationship with Eriol was 'pure and destined to be'.

"Since when?!" Sakura urged and had not yet congratulated her. Apparently the news was shocking the Cherry Blossom enough.

"Officially about a week ago, but we've started this in private ever since he came back to Tomoeda," she said in whispers, but making sure it was loud enough for the red-haired lady to hear.

"Oh," Sakura then paused. "Don't you think it's a little bit too fast? Not that I disagree, I really approve you two, but… well… this is so sudden, I almost couldn't believe it,"

Tomoyo giggled lightheartedly. "I couldn't believe it also, Sakura-chan. This happens really fast, and we were afraid that this was just a quick attraction interlude. But Eriol and I have discussed this over and we thought that we may as well try it,"

Sakura's eyes rounded as she clasped her hands together. "That's so…" she paused. "I-It's not that I'm not happy for you, Tomoyo-chan. I really am happy, I really do, but I just still… well… you know… you and Eriol-kun were never really that close before…"

"That's true," Tomoyo smiled. "But we found out that there are actually attracted to many same stuffs –"

"Yeah, that, I don't deny," Sakura nodded.

"And there's just chemistry between us. I feel comfortable around him and I guess I'd just have to trust my feelings and put aside all the bad thoughts," Tomoyo concluded. "I hope this will work out,"

"I hope so too, Tomoyo-chan. Now that I think of it, you two are really compatible. Why haven't you guys started dating sooner?"

"I don't know," she laughed politely. "But better late than never,"

"Yeah, I agree… Anyway, congratulation!" Sakura spoke in her usual happy-cheery mode.

The dinner went rather quiet afterward, and it wasn't until the dessert was served that _finally _Kaho asked to her.

"So… Daidouji-san? You're dating Eriol now?"

"Ah, I'm still embarrassed," Tomoyo tried to look like she was blushing. "Pretty queer, eh?"

"Oh, I think you two make a fine couple," Kaho smiled. "It's just…rather unexpected,"

A calm smile was formed on her pretty face. "Yes. I myself have never thought that the relationship between me and Eriol will take such direction. Sometimes… we're afraid that we really are just forcing this relationship. But…"

Kaho waited and Tomoyo continued, "We are comfortable towards each other. So I guess, that's enough,"

"Yes, comfort is one basic ground to create a steady relationship,"

"I agree,"

Kaho gazed back at her with such an expression that Tomoyo feel… guilty.

She felt really bad having to lie to the priestess for her own (and Eriol's) advantages. But in her defense, she may just be an inspector. If until the very end of the scheming Kaho still lingered to Touya, then Tomoyo would turn down the partnership with Eriol and admitted the fact that Touya was not hers to have. She really hated to ruin destined couples. But the question now was which was the supposed 'destined couple'? Eriol with Kaho or Touya with Kaho? That was what she needed to inquire and test.

So with new determination to work with this project until the very end, Tomoyo decided to focus back to Kaho.

The Mizuki woman had spoken again. "I hope… you two don't end up like me and Eriol. Oh, don't let me make you change your perspective about him… Eriol is a really nice guy. A bit ah, troubled sometimes, but he's really… nice,"

But Tomoyo, being a keen observer she was, realized the confusion that was written on her ex. teacher's face. Eriol seemed to proven himself right. Mizuki Kaho could possibly still hold feelings towards her former lover. It was up to Eriol's and her acting now, in order to spark the envy for real.

And besides, her Daidouji pride prevented her from losing poise when facing a challenge. Hence, she managed one of her gracious smile and replied, "Yes, I feel blessed to have him,"

A momentarily pause as the two of them continued their dining.

Kaho played with her glass and began the conversations again, "About… what happened at the balcony on the party 2 weeks ago –"

"Oh yes, that. Are you and Touya-san alright? I hope you can forgive Eriol. He was a little bit drunk that moment,"

"Yeah, I've known him long enough to know how… quick-tempered he could be sometimes, so I wasn't really surprised,"

Tomoyo mentally smirked. This conversation was rather cute in some way. She noticed the slightly pressed tone on the word 'known' and 'long'. Now this was one prove of women's silent competitive selves: bragging to the 'new girl' how they knew their ex's personality better. Lucky Hiiragizawa, seemingly he still stood a chance to win back the so-called 'his woman'.

"It's just that…" Kaho continued. "I hope you don't get the wrong idea with all the stuffs Eriol said about still loving me et cetera,"

"Oh no, that's fine. You were his lover for the past 12 years, that's very common that he's having a slightly harder time to move on," Tomoyo said in a masked alternate intention. It was also important to indicate Kaho that Eriol could still be hers if she wanted to.

"Yes. Thus, don't you..." Kaho paused, seeming to deliberate whether it was good or not to say it. But at the end, the words rolled out from her tongue, "Don't you… ever fear that he might just _use_ you to forget his feelings towards me?"

…

…_If_ Tomoyo were really in love with Eriol, then that statement would bruise her deeply. She thanked God that she wasn't in that position to be mentally-injured, so smiling as politely, Tomoyo replied, "I believe in him, Mizuki-san,"

Kaho stared at her before unsurely nodded, "That's…good,"

And their conversation ended there.

Giving herself a mental relief sigh, Tomoyo could only hope that Eriol was doing his part in convincing Touya well, because facing one Kaho Mizuki was not easy at all. She just hoped she could get her side of the bargain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day before Sakura's wedding, the family and close relatives of both the bride and groom were having again another dinner –that time at the hotel where the celebration was going to be held the day after. The dinner went very well –it had good effect to reduce the pre-wedding jitters that had been lurking on the atmosphere. And Tomoyo's plan afterwards included final check-up on the ceremonial setting at the hotel's ballroom, ensuring all the small details, checking the chef's work with the wedding cake, auditing the budget so far, et cetera, et cetera. Thank goodness she had booked a small office room in that hotel so she could do all her pre-event works.

But the sight of Sakura in that office room surprised her.

"Sakura! What are you still doing here? It's almost 10 pm! You have to go back to your room now! "

The soon-to-be Li bride yelped and stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I thought I could help… I'm sorry if I got you angry or –"

Tomoyo sighed then slowly chuckled, "I'm not angry. I'm sorry I yelled. But tomorrow is your wedding day, and there's no way I could let you still be here,"

"But you're gonna do the works all by yourself! Where are your staffs?"

"I've dismissed them for today. They've done all their chores," explained the raven-haired lady as sitting on the chair and begin examining the paper. "Don't worry about me. My perfectionist side just rises again and I just need to do minor final checks for tomorrow. It won't get long, so you'd better go back to your room now,"

"If it won't be long, then I shall wait you here,"

Oh yeah, Tomoyo should remember how persistent her cousin could be when it involved the well being of other people. She mentally apologized for the lies she was about to say. "You want to help?"

"Yes!"

"Then help me deliver this to Syaoran's room," Tomoyo said as taking a bottle of flu medicine that she had always brought along from her purse. "I've been noticing him during dinner. He doesn't look too healthy,"

"Hoe?! Syaoran-kun's sick?"

Tomoyo nodded. "So you'd better hurry,"

"Of course, of course!" and Sakura quickly dashed out of the room.

The Daidouji woman knew that once Sakura met Syaoran, the boy wouldn't let his fiancée wander out freely and he would definitely forced the poor girl to go back to her room. Tomoyo felt sorry having to lie to Sakura. But in her mindset, lies could be legalized if they were for Sakura's good.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, Tomoyo then began her work.

"What are you doing here?"

The sudden voice that came jolted her a bit. She turned her gaze to the left, where she saw Eriol standing on the doorway.

"It's you," she then relaxed again.

The magician chuckled, "Why, you seem unhappy to see me?"

"Is there any reason I should be the contrary, Hiiragizawa-san?" her words stung, but her face remained contently smiling. "What are you still doing here?"

"I asked you that question first," he pointed out as sitting on the chair next to her.

She sighed. "I'm just checking these stuffs. I was being careless actually. These last few days, the theatre I'm working at assigned me to make drama costumes and I wasn't able to pay much concentration on Sakura's wedding preparation. So now, Hiiragizawa-san, if you understand, will you please go? Since seeing your face apparently just slowing down my working pace,"

"Why? I'm that gorgeous that you can't concentrate?" Eriol grinned.

She gave him THE look before sighing and asked back, "So what we need to do for our next move?"

He contemplated. "Well… what do you think?"

"I think we should wait," Tomoyo glanced at his way. "We should watch for the progress of situation. Mizuki-san seems to… take our bait,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you notice? She's becoming more fidgety around you. Almost look like she's… unsure about herself. And there was this… peculiar sentiment she had about me. Not that she dislikes me, but there was something that read 'women bruised ego',"

"Really?" Well… He hadn't noticed that. "Perhaps it was just you imagining things?"

"Perhaps," she shrugged it off. "But I have a strong feeling that she's a taddy bit jealous. Although I'm not sure whether Mizuki-san has realized that or not. Oh, and she steals glances at you a lot,"

"Oh, well that's… comforting,"

Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol. "You're not pleased?"

"Why, of course I'm pleased. Glad even! It's actually working! But it's just that…" he trailed, eyes looking fascinated. "Wow… nice work, Daidouji-san,"

"… Thank you?"

"…But if you're expecting to hear good news from me about Touya then prepare yourself to be disappointed. That guy is as hard as a rock. And he doesn't seem to have much emotion inside him that I could manipulate,"

"I don't expect much reaction from Touya-kun anyway. I've told you that, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. But don't worry, I will –"

"Don't worry," she cut him. By the tone, she seemed not to realize her doing and how she said the exact same words. "I won't fail this project. I'll try my best to make Mizuki-san back at you. You don't… really need to think about Touya. I'm not… expecting that much,"

Apparently, her comment triggered slight wrath in him. Well, it was almost as if she was underestimating his capability in doing the other side of her bargain. Well, sure, perhaps Miss Daidouji meant good (try to ease his burden or whatever), but he really didn't like her choice of way. "…You're always like this, aren't you, Daidouji-san?"

"… Always like what?" she questioned without diverting her concentration on the paper and the calculator.

"Bearing all the burdens and keeping your problems to yourself,"

"I'm not doing that,"

"Yes, you are. You've just told me to stay away from this business,"

"Hey, I never said that!"

"But you're planning to do all stuffs by yourself and that's pretty much the same idea, dear Daidouji-san,"

She glared slightly at him before finally exhaling a defeated sigh. "… It's just… my habit… I guess,"

"Well then, start changing your bad habit. By little stuffs,"

"Like?"

"These. You were intending to finish all the last preparation for Sakura's wedding by yourself right?"

"But I'm not burdened by this," she insisted. "Preparing Sakura's wedding has been my dream ever since I was a kid. So don't think I'm just laboring myself endlessly, Hiiragiza –HEY!" Tomoyo gasped when Eriol held the top of her head and messed her hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smirked. "Haven't I told you?"

"Haven't you told me what?" She replied as trying to comb her ruffled hair with her fingers.

"You don't need to bother putting your mask in front of me,"

"I'm not –"

"I'll put off my mask too, and let's play honest here, okay? I really don't like your choice of behavior. You always hide your feelings, how do you expect Touya to accept your feelings if you never tell him how you feel?"

"Telling Touya-kun won't change the situation between us, and why are we talking about Touya here?! We're getting out of the topic!"

Eriol sighed. "Daidouji-san, you may hide your feelings so you won't bother other people, but it really irks me."

"And why do you care?"

"Why, are we partners or not?

"Yes, you are my partner for Mizuki-Touya project, but that doesn't give you any authorization to rule my life, Hiiragizawa-san,"

"Fine, but at least let other people care about you,"

She stared at him.

He stared back.

The woman then shrugged, "I just… don't have any problems that require people to care for me,"

Eriol snorted. "You're always impossible, Daidouji-san. Come on, what else do you need to do for tomorrow? Let me help,"

"Is this part of your services from our business deal or what?"

"Nope, this has no relations with our partnership. Except if… you know… if you want to have that other kind of service…" he smirked sexily.

She laughed nervously and tried hard to brush away the images of him licking her lips… damn, no, stop imagining that, Daidouji!

Tomoyo cleared her throat then cautiously spoke, "You're being kind all so sudden, there must be something you're up to. So what do you really want actually, Hiiragizawa?"

"You," he grinned.

"Your shameless flirt won't work on me,"

"Ah, but that shameless flirt of mine makes you blush, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless,"

Eriol snickered. "And you're still impossible,"

Tomoyo finally gave up and let out a grin. "Fine, if you really insist on wasting your time here…" She handed him some papers. "Help me calculate these. Make sure the income and expense are balanced. Then, accompany me checking the ballroom setting and… " the woman continued reading out her to do list and Eriol could only growl." Oh, and Hiiragizawa-san?"

"…Yes, Daidouji-san?"

She smiled, and there wasn't any fakeness he caught from it.

"Thank you," The violet-eyed beauty said sincerely.

He could only smile back.

"You're welcome,"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Bizzare, Bizzare!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 6:: Bizarre, bizarre!**

Sakura Kinomoto (now Li) was the prettiest bride Tomoyo had ever encountered. Graceful in the western style wedding gown with modified kimono-like sleeves and radiant with her natural peach-colored makeup, the sight of the Cherry Blossom alone could ignite Tomoyo's long forgotten girlish fandom towards that cousin of her.

"Sakuraa…! Smile and wave to the camera! Big smile!"

As to why Tomoyo's inner obsessed side rose up again, Sakura didn't know, but the best she could do was to follow her best friend's sayings. After all, who was she to neglect the wish of a Daidouji Tomoyo –(moreover) in her crazed mode?

"Tomoyo-chaan…" The bride could only let out her 'please-give-me-mercy' expression.

No avail, though.

Only when duty called the heiress (problem at the catering's service or whatever her staff had reported her), Sakura was freed from her cousin's freakish demeanor. Tomoyo hurried herself to the kitchen, fixed the matter, and rushed back with her video camera to the ballroom. Sakura was obviously gone from her former spot (she wouldn't blame her). But before Tomoyo could exhale a disappointed sigh, her eyes caught the warm scene of the newlywed dancing together.

She smiled and decided that recording the dancing scene would be as lovely as recording Sakura posed in her wedding gown. And as she watched the couple behind the lens, seeing how genuine their love could be portrayed into movements, she decided that this was going to be her most prized video collection.

"You look really overjoyed,"

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. The voice and the mere presence of this guy alone could always make her like that.

"It's Sakura's wedding, how could we not be overjoyed, Touya-kun?" she spoke after some quick meditation to calm herself.

"_I'm_ not that overjoyed. I still couldn't believe that the brat would really gonna be my brother in law,"

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry. Your sister is in the right care. You'll never find any other suitors more fitting to Sakura than Syaoran. He loves her very much,"

Touya sighed. "I know. And that's why I don't like him even more,"

"Knowing that there's other guy who loves Sakura-chan as much as you do?" She snickered. "Such a secreted sister-complex you are,"

The brown-haired guy grunted, but didn't contradict her statement.

"Anyway, I heard you're dating Hiiragizawa now?"

She nodded calmly, though inside her heart started to beat faster. This was her chance to find out what Touya thought about her relationship with Eriol.

"You think he's trustable?" Touya asked.

"Eriol's a bit… mischievous yes, but he has kind souls…." Tomoyo paused. "You…don't really like him, do you? If it's because the words and the punch he gave you some weeks ago then –"

"It's not that," he interrupted. "I just… I don't know, Tomoyo. But I just sense that the guy always has his own secret agenda or something,"

_Couldn't argue_ _with that_, Tomoyo mentally added.

"I know he's the man of your choice, but… be careful with him. Seriously. I'm worried about you,"

Tomoyo was taken a back.

_Okay, okay,_ she warned herself. _'Worried' in Kinomoto Touya's term could mean anything. 'Worried' here didn't mean that he was jealous, or having a romantic-kind of care. 'Worried' here was just like another form of sisterly love ala Touya, just like his love to Sakura. Yes, didn't mean that he was worried because of anything, so Daidouji, don't you ever think that there's any possibility –_

"I love you," her mouth talked suddenly.

He widened his eyes. She was even more surprised on what she had just said.

…

…

_Daidouji… think! Say something back to even the situation!_

"A-as a sister, of course. Y-you're always gonna be my big brother, so don't you b-be worried about Eriol. My relationship with him wouldn't change my…_sisterly_ love towards you,"

Touya smiled and patted her head. Tomoyo could only look down, not daring to look into Touya's eyes.

Mei Lin came a moment later. "Tomoyo, there you are! We've been looking for you! Come on!" the Chinese girl urged as pulling the other woman until standing up and dragged her away from Touya. The heiress was partially relieved.

"What are we going to do?"

"You're the wedding planner, how could you forget your own event schedule? It's time for you as the bridesmaid and the best man to start the dance! Everybody else wants to dance already, but it's in the tradition that you two have to dance first after the newlyweds before the other could do the dance," explained the Li girl.

When she saw the best man himself, looking dashingly attractive in his dark blue suit, Tomoyo felt the stupid tingling sensation. _And_ her knees started buckling. _And_ she blushed.

_And_ foremost, she wasn't supposed to feel that way to anyone other than Touya (moreover, not after she had just 'confessed' to him).

"May I have this dance, my fair lady?" Eriol said as he bowed politely.

Mei Lin answered it for her. "Yes, you may," and pushed Tomoyo to the man's hold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look really beautiful today, Daidouji-san," Eriol flashed one of his infamous charming smile as he carefully spun the woman following the music's rhythm. "I'm honestly captivated,"

"Thank you," she replied nonchalantly. She still had works to calm her fast beating heart. Distraction, she needed distraction… "By the way, nice speech you had as the best man. Though you really didn't need to spill Syaoran's puberty secret, you know? His face was as red as tomato,"

"Ah, but that was fun, wasn't it? Don't say that you didn't enjoy it. I saw you recording that scene eagerly,"

She laughed. Her heart had calmed, and now the familiar feeling of comfort caressed her heart. "Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Actually I wonder why we still call each other by our last names,"

She smiled. "I don't know. But I just like calling you 'Hiiragizawa-san'. Weird, isn't it?"

Eriol smirked. "Not at all. Actually, I like calling you 'Daidouji-san' just as much as you like calling me 'Hiiragizawa-san'. And I come to think of it, but those could be our nicknames toward each other," He looked at her and cleared his throat. "Well if you don't like it –"

"That's weird,"

"Ah, of course. So, you, erm –"

"But that's just so us," she grinned.

He soflty smiled. "I like seeing you smile,"

"Well, I don't really like seeing you smile. Since that means there must be something you're up to,"

Eriol laughed.

"But I like your laugh," she added.

Comfortable silence.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"I said it,"

He frowned. "You said what?"

"I… kinda… confessed to Touya-kun that I… loved him,"

He gazed at her momentarily before then taking her strolling gracefully on the dance floor.

"I didn't mean to ruin our plan," she quickly added. "I told him afterwards that it was just a sisterly love, don't worry,"

Eriol chuckled.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Nothing. But shouldn't you be happy that you finally be able to confess to him?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't know how afraid I was! I was speechless! And that seldom happened!"

"But it feels good, ne?"

"Being speechless?"

"No, being able to confess what you really had in mind,"

Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile a bit. Eriol, despite his actual tendencies to be really sinister, was sometimes very good in cheering her up. "And to think, this is your fault. You brainwashed me to confess to him,"

"Now you're blaming me? You have no heart, Daidouji-san. I only advised you to be more honest with your own feeling,"

She chuckled, "Dimwit,"

"My, my. Since when do you learn to curse, Daidouji-san?"

"I don't know, Hiiragizawa-san. Spending time with you seems to corrupt my mind," she smiled.

He smiled.

None spoke for some moments. Staring to each others' eyes was what they did. No words, no nervousness. Just genuine comfort.

"By the way, how did he respond to your confession?"

"Touya-kun? Oh, he just patted my head and said nothing. I guess he really took my words –you know, about loving him as siblings and such," Tomoyo replied indifferently. Weird. She wasn't as sad as she originally thought she was going to be. Perhaps it was because the stupid grin Eriol was giving him._ Perhaps._

"Don't worry. We're going to make it, and he's gonna accept your love someday,"

But God forgave him, he silently was glad when he learned that Touya didn't return Tomoyo's feeling.

_Weird_, he thought, but quickly shrugged the thoughts off.

The music was nearing its climax, and he gave her one last spin before then catching her back in his embrace.

And he swore he didn't know what demon that possessed him, but Eriol suddenly found her lips to be very appealing.

Before he could stop himself, he had bent down to kiss her on the lips.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Light Up!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 7:: Light Up! **

"Lalala…We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach. Lalalala… We're going to the beach…" Mei Lin and Nakuru sang their own just-made songs.

What Tomoyo admired SO much about them, was the way they could always be cheerful (or doesn't have any embarrassment hormone or its kind) and naive (or oblivious to the surrounding dark atmosphere). So there they were, the 8 of them, in a minibus on the way to the beach, with gloom auras made by the following:

Kiyoshiro, Mei Lin's fiancée: always stoic. Never mind. He always creates dark aura around himself.

Tomoyo: lack of sleep. 3 days straight making costumes for theater she was working to.

Eriol: Dark, furious mood. Mostly because he had to stay close to both Kaho and Touya.

Touya: Kiyoshiro part 2. Never expect him to cheer up the situation on a beach trip anyway.

Kaho: Unknown. She just gazed at the view out of the window. Thoughts nowhere.

Yukito: Asleep. A salute for him, to be able to sleep even with Mei Lin and Nakuru's pitchy voice singing gibberish song.

"Hey, Mei Lin-chan. This idea of yours to get us to the beach is really great! I can already feel the sunshine sensation!" commented an eager Nakuru.

"Of course! Well, I just thought that since Sakura and Syao-kun go for their honeymoon, things just get rather boring in Tomoeda. We need fun, and fun is what we're gonna have!! If only…" The Chinese girl cast some murderous glance to her back where the others were. "If only you all stop being so gloomy, appreciate my idea, and TALK! God Damn it! An hour with 8 people in a vehicle on a way to the beach, and Nakuru and I are the only ones to TALK!"

When she received no replies, the red-eyed grunted and then signaled Nakuru to continue their sing-a-long.

"Lalala… We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach. Lalala…"

-----------------------------------------

Fortunately, the happy mood surfaced once the group stepped out of the car and faced the beautiful blue sea and the golden sand. Water splashed, laughter filled the air, the girls changed their clothes into their choices of swimsuits –which simply just made the guys around had nosebleed.

"Daidouji-san, you're not swimming?" asked Eriol when he approached the certain lady who was sitting on the mat under her umbrella. To Eriol's honest dismay, Tomoyo chose to stay away from any kind of swimsuit and just stick with her white tank top and ethnic-patterned shorts.

"No. I'm not… really good with swimming and such. So I'm just gonna enjoy myself here with Yukito-san. He can't bear sunlight too much,"

"Where's he then?"

"Buying food. You know him,"

"Oh. Well, but too bad, I won't have the chance to see you in a bikini,"

"Even if I choose to swim, I won't pick the bikini option, and foremost, I won't even try to please your sick perverted mind,"

"Ah, you always know how to wound my heart,"

"Don't we already know that, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He chuckled and found himself to be relieved. Truthfully, he had feared to face her since Sakura-Syaoran's wedding. What he did at the end of their dance (He kissed her. Yes, he actually kissed one Daidouji Tomoyo!) was totally absurd in his logical mind. He was afraid that kiss would change their relationship (or _partnership _–in his additional thoughts). Even though coated with layers of his perverted seduction towards her, Eriol had never actually meant to harass the girl in any kind of way. Tomoyo was different from all the girls he used just for one night standers. Though he couldn't believe it, but he really came into term where he respected her as a woman.

But then again…

She charmed him.

Why, blame her to look so beautiful back there in the wedding… and it wasn't exactly his fault that her lips had to be THAT appealing –so pink and soft-looking, until he wanted to kiss and ravage her lips and…

He groaned mentally. Daidouji was a witch –a wicked witch who knew how to use her charms.

"What's on your mind right now?" Her voice broke his train of thoughts.

He blinked.

"What's on your mind right now?" She repeated –this time with a slightly accusing tone.

Eriol slowly grinned. "Why I was just debating myself which color would look better with your bikini. I think you look the most gorgeous in black bikini, but I think red is also a choice so that you can show your inner wild side –" he teased.

She was not amused. "Hiiragizawa, I think you should try to dunk your head into the sand and see whether it could bring back your normality,"

He only replied it with laughs and stood up to approach the others.

While secretly in mind, he realized he should be more careful with his words.

Imagining Daidouji Tomoyo in red bikini…

Damn it, he could really have a nosebleed right then.

-----------------------------------------------

"I seriously wonder how they could bear the sun. It's awfully hot, don't you think so, Yukito-san?" Tomoyo casually asked as she watched her friends eagerly played volleyball. 2 hours already passed since they first arrived at the beach. Call her boring, but she really wasn't in the mood for swimming (not that she would ever be in the mood for it) or other beach activities currently. The lack of sleep really disturbed her and she was starting to feel rather sick.

Yukito nodded as eating his hotdog. "But I love having picnic on the beach. Eating while seeing the sea is the best! Makes the food more appetizing,"

Tomoyo snickered slightly. "Good for you,"

"You know, Tomoyo-chan? If you're not feeling well, you may just rest yourself in Mei Lin's villa,"

The idea seemed like an oasis to her. "Yes, I think so. But do you think it's okay if I go there now?"

"Nah, it's okay. You want me to accompany you there?"

Tomoyo stood up and tried to get the sands off her legs and clothes. "Don't worry, I can go there myself, but thank you. I'll rest for some moment then I'll come back here,"

"Sure. Take your time,"

The raven-haired nodded and started walking to the villa with hazy feeling. It was very hot and she wished she had asked Yukito for some more of his meals. The only thing she ate that day was only some of Yukito's fish chips. She woke up late in the morning after sleeping for only 2 hours after finishing her work last night. And unlike Yukito, her case of insomnia didn't really help her to steal time to sleep back then in car.

Oh, and had she complained about the friggin' HOT day?

"God…" she murmured. Headache started to attack, her empty stomach didn't help also, and…

The last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling.

Golden sand… golden….

Then black.

-------------------------------------------------------

She felt very good…

Light winds chilled down her hot skin…

Soft mattress on her back…

Cool hand on her forehead…

"Don't force yourself awake. Just continue your sleep," caring, deep voice that calmed her heart.

"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo smiled and slowly try to open her hazy eyes. But the sight was still unclear. "What happened?"

"You fainted. So I brought you back to the villa,"

Tomoyo slowly rubbed her eyes and tried to open them again. "Thank you, Hiira- "

The sight greeted her.

…

… And it wasn't Hiiragizawa. "Oh," she blinked. "It's you, Touya-kun," she said in a slightly disappointed tone.

… wait.

Did she just express a disappointment? To Touya? Hell, to the guy she had her eyes on ever since who-knows-when? The girl quickly got up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Touya-kun! I mean, I'm really grateful that you've brought me here and –"

The brown haired lad gave a small smile. "Who are you expecting anyway?"

"I'm not –"

Who did she expect? Hiiragizawa? Never. The heat must have made her brain disoriented. She could never have expected for Hiiragizawa to help her, and carry her here, and touch her forehead, and show his care for her, right? Nope, that idea was pathetic.

…

Was it?

"Here, drink this. You must be dehydrated," Touya interrupted her trains of thoughts and offered her a glass of water which she gladly accepted. She quickly drank it and instantly felt refreshed.

"I feel so much better. Thank you very much," she put the glass back to the table beside the bed.

"You'd better lie down and rest some more. Wait a moment, " he said as standing up and went to the kitchen to pick up some sandwiches he had just bought. But when Touya returned back to the room, he found the girl already fell asleep again. He was relieved. When he found her lied down on the sand, he was panicked (though his usual Touya demeanor prevented him to give a free show of it). Good to know that she was in a better condition then. After carefully tucked some hair behind her ear, the tall guy stood up and headed to the door and –

"Daidouji-san!!"

– was greeted by one hasty and dreadful-looking Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?!" Eriol demanded as approaching the sleeping lady.

"She will be if you stop disturbing her sleep," Touya replied. He saw how the sorcerer's face calmed and continued, "She fainted a while ago. But she's much better now,"

Eriol checked on her condition before deciding that what Touya said was indeed true.

…

"Kinomoto,"

"Yes?"

Eriol turned around and faced the other guy. "You know that I don't like you,"

"So I heard,"

"You took Kaho from me,"

"I never stole her from you –"

"–Back to my point," Eriol cut his half's son's words. "I don't like you, but…well… I think I have to thank you,"

"What for?"

The magician uncomfortably shrugged and indicated the sleeping girl as the case in point.

"Oh. You don't have to thank me for that. Tomoyo is my sister and I care deeply for her,"

…

Silence.

…

"Well, now that you're here. I guess I'm not needed anymore," Touya spoke.

"Kinomoto,"

"What?"

"She… Tomoyo… she loves you,"

"Of course. We're families and –"

"… She loves you as a man,"

Eriol knew that if Tomoyo woke up or found out that _he_ had just confessed _her _feeling without permission, the violet-eyed lady would be furious. And truth be told, there was also this weird, selfish desire that disliked the probability of Touya hooking with Tomoyo, but –

Eriol knew her. He knew how she loved Touya. And he knew how stupid the girl could be for keeping away her true feelings for so long. He knew that he was meddling with her affair, but…

He just thought he could make her happy if he helped her with Touya.

Well… perhaps.

Touya sighed and brought the other guy back from La-La land. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"I just… thought that…"_ that this is for Tomoyo's sake. _ He sighed. "Nevermind,"

The Kinomoto guy stared deeply into his comrade's eyes. Funny. Eriol thought that he would be the senior one here, but nope, it felt rather the contrary actually. "You're special to her,"

Eriol chuckled darkly. "What? Do you pity me? You don't need to feel bad and say fake words like that –"

"Just as how special she is to you,"

Eriol was silenced.

"A good combination of lover, finally," Touya commented.

Another dark chuckle. "What? Is it not going well between you and Kaho?"

Touya contemplated for some moment before replying, "Things don't always go according to plan,"

Eriol was a bit aghast. _Seriously? _He was just kidding when he said that! Did Touya really mean that they were having conflict or what so ever?

"But I shouldn't occupy your mind with our problem. You have Tomoyo to think of," the brown-eyed added.

…

And then, the question popped to the air.

"Do you love her?" Eriol found himself asking.

"Who?" The brown-haired lad replied.

The bespectacled man contemplated. Who did he mean…?

"Tomoyo," the name rolled out of his mouth rather unconsciously.

"… I still have other priority in my head like… sorting out my problems with Kaho. But Tomoyo… if you ask me, yes I could love her. She's beautiful. She's smart, kind, and funny. She's just adorable. And I must admit that there are times when I start to see her not just as my sister…"

He knew he should be happy to hear that his partner might have her happy ending (since Touya's confession was rather hope-giving), but…

But damn it, Eriol wasn't pleased at all.

And why would he feel that? If Touya hooked up with Tomoyo, then it would mean happy story for both his partner and Eriol himself. He should be happy, he really should, so why did he show signs of a very jealous man?

He asked his heart and found one main assumption.

An assumption that persisted that he might start to _feel _for Tomoyo.

And he wasn't pleased with that assumption.

**To Be Continued**


	8. You'll Tell Me Your Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

To professorkatze: No, Dear. Kiyoshiro isn't a real character from CCS. Sorry that I have to add my own original character, but don't worry. He doesn't have big part in this story. :)

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 8 :: You'll Tell Me Your Dirty Little Secret… **

Tomoyo sighed deeply upon gazing at the warm-looking building. Never before had she had the fear for entering the familiar house. History reminded her of how the usual sensation she had when coming to the Kinomoto's residence: giddiness ("Sakura, Sakura! Look! New costumes for you!"), warmth (Sakura always had that kind of effect toward her –and surely, to everybody else), or happiness (Seeing the Kinomoto brother and sister plainly brought that kind of effect to her). But now, looking at the beautiful house, she couldn't help but feel terrible nausea was coming to her.

"Tomoyo, are you planning to stand there all day?" asked the deep voice of Touya as the front door of the house suddenly swung open.

Blushing, the woman shook her head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Er…can I come in?" Touya nodded and she invited herself in. Gazing at the empty living room, Tomoyo unconsciously sighed at the rather sad and plain atmosphere.

"This doesn't really feel like home after Kaijuu left," Touya spoke what was also there in Tomoyo's mind.

Tomoyo nodded. The mention of Sakura brought sudden easiness that calmed her recent jitters. "Such a precious dear little sister, isn't she?"

"I won't normally admit it," to this Touya's statement, Tomoyo laughed. "But yes, I think I miss her,"

"You _think?_" Tomoyo nudged playfully.

Touya's ears reddened a bit. "I'm not exactly… comfortable –"

"–to admit that you achingly miss her?"

He didn't reply, but later Touya gave a slight nod.

The Daidouji smiled softly. "You are very lucky to have Sakura as a sister. Just as how lucky she is to have you as a brother," she said with little jealousy. Being the sole daughter of Sonomi Daidouji sure brought her luck, (and fortunes, undoubtedly), and showers of love, but even until this very age of her currently, Tomoyo couldn't help wondering how nice it was to have a little sister like Sakura, or a big brother like Touya.

"You have both,"

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Sakura as your sister and me as your brother," explained Touya simply. Took her a couple more seconds before she realized that, embarrassingly she had spoken her thoughts _out loud._

But rather… weirdly, the thought of Touya being her big brother didn't scare her as much as it used to. Months back, Tomoyo always feared the pain that would greet her once she learned that Touya only considered her as a young sister, but now…

Now…

She was almost… comfortable with such fact.

"Do you ever love me, Touya-kun? Or even like me?" She couldn't believe that she was _that_ comfortable with the situation that she asked such a blunt question. Weeks or months ago, Tomoyo would gladly drown herself into the South China Sea if she ever asked such a direct question. But now, it didn't really matter that much.

"You don't need to ask that,"

"As a woman or as a sister?"

Touya gazed back at her. "This isn't exactly your characteristic to be demanding,"

"Ho-ho. You just don't know. I can be very demanding, Touya-kun,"

Touya featured the smallest smile (smallest mean: the slightest pull of lips). "Honestly? I was tempted to love you as a woman. You are indeed a very attractive young lady but –"

"But you have Mizuki-san," she answered it out for him.

"Well, that's one of the ethic reasons not to –aside from the fact that it would be incest if we had relationship together. Apparently, no matter how goddess-like I found you to be, you will always just be my goddess-like _cousin_,"

…

Funny how this was the kind of replies she had originally thought she would loathe, but it turned out that his reply made her even more at ease instead of grimness.

Her pretty face turned toward the older cousin. "Can I hug you, Touya-kun?"

His face remained stoic as ever, but he nodded and stepped forward to accept the embrace.

"Why so sudden?" he asked.

"I want to… test something,"

"Whether _you_'re really in love with me or not," he stated what was on her mind.

She paused (a bit embarrassed at his statement) before giving a slight nod. "What do you think is the answer?"

Touya took a deep breath. "I think… you've already know the answer, but you're just afraid to say and admit it,"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Then would you please help me say and admit it, Touya-kun? Perhaps you're right. I AM afraid,"

"… All along, you love me. But the love that you consider to be a man and woman relationship turned out to be just normal brother-sister love. You were just… confused about that,"

She didn't reply.

"Did I say it right?" he asked back.

A relaxed sigh was formed out of her mouth. It felt… funny to admit that the _years _she had 'devoted' to love Touya apparently be mistaken as a romantic kind of love. Sometimes, it almost felt sad to say goodbye to those times when she thought she was in love with Touya.

"Tomoyo?"

…

"Yes. I guess you've said it right,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said you wanted to stop drinking those stuffs?" was Eriol's first greeting once he spotted the raven-haired lady seated gracefully on a secluded corner in that crowd less bar. He put on his own choice of drink (alcohol-less apple cider –really, unlike Tomoyo, he was never a good pair with alcohol) on the small rounded table in front of her and let himself be seated next to her.

Tomoyo laughed rather nervously. She remembered how Eriol had practically reprimanded her about her bad drinking habit and how he had urged her to stop it ("You stop drinking, and I will stop smoking in front of you". And really, it meant a lot. She hated smoke _that _much). She felt rather guilty, but she swore this would be her last bottle… for the month. "I said, I will _try, _Hiiragizawa-san. Seriously, stopping this habit permanently will take _times_,"

"Any particular reason why you start drinking again?" he asked as sipping his own drink.

The maiden gave a soft sigh. Her motive to drink again… was none other than the meeting she had just had with Touya earlier that evening. It wasn't that she was depressed knowing the truth behind _her _own feeling towards the Kinomoto guy, but it was just… you know… it felt rather cheerless to part with an obsession that had colored up your life for years. Kinomoto Touya had hold an important role in her life as her crush (which later was discovered not to be real crush after all), her life spirit, her… story. The fact how Touya had been, was, and would always be her brother was acceptable, but then again, she was a woman with sentimental attachments. That was all.

"You didn't reply to my earlier question," Eriol reminded her.

She stammered back to the real world. Giving a small grin, she replied, "Oh, it's nothing,"

"Is it concerning Kinomoto Touya?" His tone cold and rigid, but she unconsciously paid more attention on how keen his senses were.

"Hmm, sort of,"

"What did he do? Or what did you do?" he urged more.

Tomoyo contemplated. Truly, it was a revealed knowledge that Eriol was a good and trustable friend. But on the other hand, she didn't think that it was wise enough to tell him about her own discovery of her truest feeling. So in the end, she just shook her head. "I think I'm allowed to have my own little secret, am I not, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He incoherently mumbled but didn't push the subject forward.

"But anyway, it reminds me. Have I told you that I met Mizuki-san yesterday?"

Eriol hadn't seen Kaho ever since their trip to the beach a week ago, and neither had he heard any news about her. Strangely enough, he hadn't been that bothered about not knowing Kaho's whereabouts. And to imagine he had spent a whole week almost not thinking about his former lady love was quite a record. "No, you haven't. What about her?"

"Well I was in the café when she came and then we had some chitchats."

"Oh," he commented as drinking more his apple-cider.

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "You're not interested in finding out the details?"

"Is there any big news?" he asked back innocently. "Oh, don't get me wrong. You may tell me your whole fun chats you had with her. It's just that… I'm not exactly that fanatic to girlish gossips,"

"Well it's not exactly that… great… but I originally thought that you would be eager to hear the smallest fact of her, like what did she drink yesterday or stuffs like that? Well, not that I remember such miniscule details anyway…"

He laughed before casually asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Not much actually. About Sakura-Syaoran's honeymoon, my current job, her current job, er… some gossips, and that's pretty much all. Oh, and I did ask him about her relationship with Touya-kun. And she said that it was going fine…"

"But?" he added, noticing the doubt that colored her tone.

"But I noticed the… bitterness. Mizuki-san suddenly diverted her gaze; she looked fidgety and uncomfortable… The atmosphere around us shifted awkwardly for the following moments so I decided not to push the subject forward,"

Eriol nodded calmly and for the second time Tomoyo was silently surprised with his lack of reaction. "What is it with you lately?"

"What is it with me?" he asked back.

"You…seem not you," she explained as pouring more liqueurs to her glass.

He sighed. "I just have couple of things in my mind, Daidouji-san,"

"Like?"

His clear sapphire eyes looked directly at her, and Tomoyo fought back the blushes. "Just like you, I have my own little secret," he teased her.

"Fine, fine. I will not interfere. But I just thought that –" she paused upon realizing her ringing cell phone. "I'm sorry. My future client. I'll be back in minutes," Tomoyo announced and standing up and walked in fast pace to the outside of the longue to get better signal. The debut singer's manager had called her to request her schedule for discussing the costumes the singer would wear to his first concert. After finally settling up the matter, Tomoyo headed back to the inside of the longue and approached Eriol. "Finally. A new project. I thought I wouldn't have anyone use my designing service anymore ever since I kind of disappointed my last client. You remember? The case that I told you when the TV programmer –" the woman didn't continue her story for she caught the early bad signs. "Hiiragizawa-san, are you alright?"

Slurred reply.

"Dai-dou-ji…san…,"

In alarm, Tomoyo shot a look at the table and she realized that her glass had only a little of alcoholic beverages liquid inside of it. She was sure she had just refilled her glass before answering the phone call. Her suspicion doubled when she noticed Eriol's apple cider was still in the same amount when she left him. The color of those two beverages looked identical in the dim light of longue. "Hiiragizawa, have you mistakenly drunk my drink?!" she wailed.

He goofily nodded.

Her face fell as remembering the last experience she had with Eriol's drunkenness. "Please don't tell me you have tendency to be masochist when you're drunk. I don't want to be your punch bag just like what you did to Touya-kun,"

"…Not... masochist…" he replied. "But se…ductive…" Eriol replied as encircling his arms around her and pulled her close. Being sober, fortunately, brought her extra strength to push him away.

She sighed. "That's almost as bad as being masochist, Hiiragizawa-san,"

---------------------------------------------------

"Hiiragizawa… please pull yourself together and cooperate with me here!" Tomoyo let out a frustrated growl as she tried to wake the very drunken young man up. The man flinched a bit, and with what she supposed as a zombie walk, Eriol stumbled out of Tomoyo's car just to fall down to the cold pavement just in front of the huge gate of his own manor. Tomoyo screamed when seeing his limp body fell and with her topmost strength, she tried to pick his body and aided him the help to walk inside the manor.

Good thing women were gifted with the talent to do multitask in a same time, for as her left arm half-dragged the drunken guy, Tomoyo's right hand searched for her cell phone and tried to call help: Nakuru Akizuki.

But later, the busy tone from Nakuru's cell phone killed her hope. Nakuru must have been out and left her cell phone or whatsoever. Deciding that she had no other choice, Tomoyo focused her power to bring the guy inside. Finally, after stumbling to find the key of the manor (hidden in his pants' pocket), she managed to open the manor's door and finished her task bringing the master back home.

"You owe me a lot, Hiiragizawa. Seriously," she mumbled as finding her strength drained and fell down with him to the cold marble floor. The night's wind blew from the still ajar door, and Tomoyo, for the umpteenth time, gathered back her strength to release herself from the drunken Eriol's grasp, stood up, and went to the door to close it with a heavy, relief sigh.

She still couldn't exactly grasp the concept of how Hiiragizawa could erroneously drink her alcoholic beverages. The guy never matched alcohol that much, and during her attempt to drive him back home, she had met the obstacles of his absurdity ("Hiiragizawa, don't put your head outside the window!" or "Hiiragizawa, get your hands off me! I can't concentrate driving!"), but successfully, she managed to bring him safe home.

Tomoyo sighed once realizing that she couldn't leave him in front of the door on the cold floor like this, but she didn't think she had any strength left out to pull him upstairs to his bedroom. So kneeling back to the guy, she tried to shake him to wake up. "Hiiragizawa-san… wake up. Come on. Your warm bed is waiting for you upstairs. Come on, Hiiragizawa-san…"

Incoherent mumbles replied.

"Hiiragizawa-san…"

Another mumbles.

A sigh. "Hiiragizawa-san! Can you hear me?"

He grunted as response.

"Eriol!"

At the mention of his name, the blue-eyed guy looked up with blurry gaze and responded with hoarse voice. "Yes?"

"Help yourself and walk to your own bed," she patiently explained.

A half, almost ghostly smile crept up to his handsome face and his pale, slightly trembling hand slide up to touch Tomoyo's cheek.

His sapphire eyes looked clear, so clear, that she was almost sure he had gained back his consciousness.

But his slurred voice indicated that alcohol hadn't left his system. "Kaho…You're here…"

She almost stopped in movement once hearing him called her that.

Kaho…

Was it the name he would always remember even in his least sober condition? Tomoyo knew that her ex. teacher had that many effects towards Eriol, but she hadn't originally thought that… it would feel this… awful to realize who had been occupying his mind…

Her depressing train of thought was cut when she felt a hand touched her cheek.

"Kaho?" Eriol repeated.

The voice that called was so soft, and the hand on her cheek was so warm… as a woman, Tomoyo would normally feel delighted to have such care from a man, but… knowing how none of these were directed to _her_, the result was rather the contrary.

The exact contrary.

"Hiiragizawa, I'm not Kaho," and Tomoyo hated how her voice sounded that… sad.

His hand dropped back, and she almost missed such tenderness. "You're not?"

"I'm not. Be sober and take a good look at me,"

The clear gaze he always possessed never failed to catch her breath away.

After a long moment of stare, the magician chuckled. "Oow..of course, of course. How could I mistake you to be Kaho, Spinel?"

More than her injured pride (which part of her that looked like a _cat _anyway?), was her own perplexity of how his idiocy could appear even at the most serious times (and furthermore, how could that certain idiocy manage to entertain her so?). Chuckling, she gave up convincing him that she was Tomoyo and not his ex lover and moreover certainly not his feline.

"You smell good, Spinel. Finally following Ruby Moon's advice to take bath?" he asked as deeply inhaling the smell of Tomoyo's hair. "Ne, Spinel…" he continued in inaudible murmurs.

"Yes, Eriol-sama?" she replied in monotonous voice.

"There's something disturbing greatly lately…! I need to let it out of my head!" he childishly whined.

"Yes, yes, tell me what it is. Hope this Spinel here can help," Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Of course you'll help! You have been my loyal guardian. And you will always be, right?"

"Right, ri –whoa!" she yelped once Eriol jumped and strangled her body.

"Funny. I thought you have more fur than this…" Eriol commented as caressing Tomoyo's flawless cheek. "And hey, Spinel, isn't it great? I don't sneeze again when I'm this close to you!"

"That's great, Eriol-sama! Now could you please get off of me?!!" The violet-eyed lady screeched as trying to push him away as well as trying to prevent her heart to beat faster.

"But I haven't told you my secret!" he wailed. "Now where's your ear? I'll whisper it for you!"

Tomoyo held her breath as she could feel Eriol's lips brushing against her earlobes."Spinel… promise me not to tell anybody… but I…  
"You wha –" she paused when noticing such beautiful eyes started back at her. Even covered with the hazy drunkenness, his eyes still managed to captivate her so.

"I think I…" his voice slurred in his own sexy way. "I think I'm deeply…deeply attracted to Daidouji-san,"

_The_ Daidouji Tomoyo froze.

"…So attracted," he continued his whisper. "Until I think I'm falling for her,"

Suddenly losing all her strength to move, Tomoyo could only stare in disbelief to the now sleeping young man –her heart beating in uncontrollable pace.

**To Be Continued**

A/n: Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 are actually later additions that I worked out just weeks ago. In the original fixed version, these 2 chapters don't actually exist, but I thought that without these 2 chapters, my story will be too rushed (I have BIG tendency to do that, sadly). At the end, these 2 chapter turn out to be as essential as the other chapters. So I hope, I don't bore you with these 2 'filler' chapters. Next chapter, we'll move back to the original story. Thank you for still sticking with 'Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen!' .


	9. You Love Me, You Love Me Not?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 9 :: You Love Me, You Love Me Not?**

Now that she thought about it, even since she was still a 3rd grader, Tomoyo Daidouji always wondered about one thing: Love.

She was no novice for it –her natural warm endurance and cares were quite proofs of how she understood completely the concept of giving love towards others. Towards her mother, towards Sakura, towards Li, towards Touya, towards all those countless people that she genuinely considered important... But even after all of those, she was still in the green field when it concerned the certain other form of love.

Loving a man as a… well…man, was entirely a different notion with loving a family or a friend. And in this field, admittedly, this Tomoeda sweetheart knew nothing.

For years, her feeling towards Touya had been mistaken as one. Sometimes she found it funny, if only she hadn't met Eriol, perhaps she would never have understood the idea of falling in love with a man and–

Wait.

The woman literally knocked on the wooden table to urge the jinx out. Now, now… there mustn't be any absurd idea of _her _feeling this whole new sensation just because of _Eriol_…

"…_**I think I'm falling for her,"**_

The incident that happened a couple nights back at his manor was surely one of the trigger of her whole shifting of feelings. After Eriol's…er… confession and his unconsciousness afterwards, Nakuru had come to the rescue. Apparently, the Moon Guardian had just finished her night walk or something and together, they pulled the drunken Eriol back to his room. And after which, Tomoyo just bid a very quick farewell and left his manor and…

Tomoyo slapped her own forehead. She swore that should be the LAST time she remembered such meaningless, drunken confession like that. Seriously, what did she expect? Him falling for her?

…

Truthfully, yes… perhaps that was what she expected –what she wanted.

No.

More knocks on the table. Jinx, jinx…

Although, on the other hand, she feared the karma.

It was not that falling in love with Eriol (or being loved by him) was that bad of a suggestion. In fact, days and days she spent together with him made her see the whole new light of him. She realized that he was so much more than he might seem –a truly caring guy underneath layer_s_ of his perverted, egoistical personas. He had been her very good friend. She was really comfortable with him, but yet at the same time, he could set fire on her womanly side. Eriol was, indeed, a very attractive guy –she wouldn't deny the fact that she was having casual crush on him. But now… as time passed… she realized that her feelings towards Eriol _may_ not be a mere crush.

And that was what… scared her like hell.

To fall in love with someone who already loved another person…

((But he mentioned that he was starting to fall for _you_… Isn't that a start?)) her inner retorted. To this little voice, Tomoyo shushed it up.

Her ringing cell phone gladly interrupted her thoughts.

Eriol.

Even the sight of his name on the caller-id jolted her senses. Staring in doubts, Tomoyo decided to ignore the call –just like what she had been doing for… er…19th time that week.

Yes, she had been ignoring his calls, had pretended not to be home when he visited –she had avoided him with all her might. She wouldn't complain if nowadays a 'coward' mark would be stamped on her.

The ringing finally stopped and Tomoyo unconsciously released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

But the next moment, her phone rang again. This time, it was from Nakuru Akizuki.

She flipped her cell phone opened. "Yes, Nakuru?"

"Hurry. You must come. Master is terribly sick. Need You," said the feminine voice between ragged pants.

_If _Tomoyo weren't in the condition of logically-inept, she would be able to analyze better and determine the whole hidden plot behind.

But no.

She was a dense woman who had the highest possibility to fall in love.

And one thing about falling in love that she needed to comprehend.

Even the most illogical thing became logical, that was pretty much the idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it take Ruby Moon to lie about my condition to make you finally see me?" was his first sarcastic comment once her confused and hurried figure appeared inside his room.

"Wha…" she didn't manage to finish. Her breath had been labored to run (yes, run) all along to the Hiiragizawa manor and rushed into his room. Embarrassed, she tried to recollect back her falling poise. "Y-you tricked me?"

"If that's required to. You seem to forget how manipulative I could be. Although I didn't originally thought you would fall for such a lame lie, Daidouji-san,"

Tomoyo huffed, suddenly feeling very stupid. "If I am not needed then –"

"If you're not needed then why would I go into such ridiculous trouble asking Ruby to fake my illness?" he cynically retorted. "Sit down. We need to discuss a couple of things,"

With her whole unclear feeling toward Eriol, Tomoyo knew it wouldn't be wise to get that close towards him. So, dumbly, she stood rooted to her spot.

"Daidouji-san, it's not that I'm gonna bite you or anything. Come here," he authorized.

She found her legs betraying her and she moved forward to sit on the chair next to his bed. After all, if people said they could not resist a Daidouji's charm, they should see how a Hiiragizawa use _his_ charm. "What?" she asked.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he shot the question straight.

"I-I'm not avoiding you!"

"Tch. Oh really?"

Such obvious distrust made her give up. "Alright, Hiiragizawa-san. I'm sorry that I have… avoided you these following days but –"

"Why?" he interrupted, eyes gazed hollowly at the wall. "You don't know how much I…" he murmured silently, almost indistinct to her ears. "I was worried. I thought you…" he trailed.

She waited.

He cleared his throat. "Never mind,"

Silence.

1 minute.

"A few days ago…," he began again. "When we spent time together in the bar…"

Such unwanted memory (and confession, duh! Stop remembering it now, Daidouji!) made its quick way to her mind. "Y-yes?"

"Nakuru told me I got drunken,"

"You did,"

"Did I do or say anything weird?"

_**"I think I'm falling for her,"**_

…

"No,"

He eyed her suspiciously. "No? Not a single word?"

"No. Not a single word,"

"Ow. That's…good, I guess…"

Silence.

2 minutes.

"Is that all what you want to talk about?" she asked finally.

"…Yes?" he replied unsurely.

"Well if that's the case, I think I should –"

He grabbed her hands.

Tomoyo looked back.

Still looking below to hide his embarrassment, he murmured, "Stay."

Such gentleness tore her heart. She wished he could be more harsh or egoistical–anything beside being tender. Because if he was being kind with her, she would have her hope high. And if she had her hope high, imagine how hurt would it be when reality slapped her back down. Like, ouch.

"Why?" she asked him, pure curiosity.

"I…I want to be with you a little longer,"

"Why?" asked Tomoyo again.

"B-because…" he looked flustered, and she almost felt sorry for asking him his reason. But before she could take back her question, Eriol had continued and gave her the answer, "Because I think I'm deeply attracted to you, Daidouji-san,"

She had heard this a couple days ago in his drunkenness, but still… hearing it straight from his mouth when he was in a completely aware condition was… well…different.

Hell, it was different.

And double hell, did he just say that he might have… liked her?

Oh God.

His deep voice continued. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're currently facing the same problem as I am,"

She didn't reply in instant. Oh, she must have been very obvious to him… "Y-you're too proud. I don't –"

"You don't?" he looked up, calmly challenged her.

For the rarest time, Daidouji Tomoyo feared that certain challenge.

"Well, perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps… I, too, am attracted to you," she said slowly. 'Perhaps' was surely such an understatement for her.

Eriol let go of her hand, retreated back, and pondered. "This is bad,"

"Real bad…" she agreed.

Silence fell for the 3rd time. And while Tomoyo busied herself so that she didn't need to look at Eriol, the bespectacled guy did the contrary –his eyes were somewhat glued to such pretty picture of the beautiful lady. It calmed his heart just by seeing her, and yet at the same time, her simplest movements (her mute sigh, her fingers tapping nervously, her pursed lips…) could drive him crazy with…

…Wanting.

Like what happened in Sakura-Syaoran's wedding, he couldn't control himself.

"B-but… you love Mizuki-san," she stammered and regretted immediately that she had spoken so. Her crumbling heart… it would require strength to gather them all back…

…

"Whatever that will happen to us from now on will not affect the way you feel about Touya or the way I feel about Kaho,"

Stab.

"Really?" she asked, more to herself.

Eriol refused to answer that certain question and moved along with his next argument, "Besides…the chemistry between us… it must be only for temporary,"

He should have seen it. He should have seen the great disappointment that colored her amethyst eyes and her instant fake smile. But he didn't. And thus, a dear woman's heart broke without him knowing.

"Yes…temporary," she spoke, more as a reminder to her own self. She could NOT let her feeling for Eriol grew bigger.

"But…" he continued as looking back at her eyes. "Would you be mad if I say that this moment, I want to be with you more than _anything _in this world?"

Not mad, Sir. But hurt. Deeply.

Like, heck… this moment? Did such feeling only last within a period time?

But sadly, even after her woman ego bruised so deep inside, she wanted to admit all along that she craved for being with him –more than anything. Sadly. Yes, Tomoyo realized such a pathetic excuse of a woman she was.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked as retreating back once she felt his body inched closer and his lips drew near her. "Of what may happen between us? That it may run deeper and will just destroy us in the end?"

He pulled back slightly and gazed deeply at her. "Oh, I'm afraid. Deadly afraid. You don't know how much self control I needed to stop my mind thinking about you. But… then I thought… we'd just better let things flow as they are. We may currently are having crushes toward each other. The best way to overcome it is by facing and enjoying it. Let it pass, and then we'll be back on track to pursue our true mission…"

"But –"

"I know what you're thinking. But please, Daidouji-san… right now… let's not think about anything… We'll figure this out… eventually…" he leaned down again to capture her pink lips.

This time, she let him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after Tomoyo finally went back home (after their rounds of…ahem…deep, passionate kisses), Eriol sat on his living room couch, still with big grin plastered on his face.

Really. He knew he was looking really stupid right now, but he just couldn't help it. He was feeling very good. Even after having hundreds of experiences with women, kissing, and certain something more, Eriol could easily state that _never _had he felt the way Daidouji Tomoyo was making him.

This was even different from his Kaho's experience.

And even again, this was so much… sweeter…

Tomoyo made him… happy.

Of course, his conscience kept reminding him that this was temporary.

This better be temporary.

If it wasn't, he would fall to a whole pitch of troubles…

Of happy-go-merry troubles?

An extended stupid grin was formed on his gorgeous face.

His doorbell rang, cutting the thoughts off. Sighing, he yelled, "Ruby Moon… can you open the door, please?"

When he received no reply from his guardian, Eriol grunted and walked to the door himself. 7 PM, he didn't normally have guests at this hour (or at any other hours actually), so he wondered who this could be, but one thing for sure…

Mizuki Kaho was the least he expected to stand on his doorway.

**TBC**

A/n: Sorry if I confuse you with the whole contradictions that happened in Eriol and Tomoyo's minds. That's basically the idea of this chapter: loving someone but you know you have to prevent yourself from falling deeper… :)


	10. Every Step We Take

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 10 :: Every Step We Take**

"I'm sorry I come without earlier notice,"

Eriol set the cups and pot of tea on the table before taking his seat in front of the red-haired lady. "It's alright," he said as stoically as he could. Though it was hard. His lover for 12 years showed up suddenly –he really didn't know how he should feel. "Is there any problem?" he asked after pouring the tea to her cup and handed it elegantly to her.

"I just…" Kaho took the cup and put it down. Then took the spoon and stirred it in the tea. She looked fidgety, he noticed. This was why he could conclude that there must be something wrong. The Mizuki Kaho he knew was never the woman to lose her control.

"What is it, Kaho?"

"I just don't know where else to go,"

He took a deep breath and examined the woman.

She looked thinner and her eyes had lost their usual warmth. In one look, anyone could tell that something really bad must have happed to the red-haired woman. And Eriol himself, even caught the non-verbal indication that Kaho wanted him to do _something –_to comfort her. But even the idea to use the opportunity to show her that he cared, didn't really matter anymore.

But then again, he did ask her, "What happened?"

"You prove yourself to be right again, Eriol…" her hands become more uneasy. "It's not working well,"

"What's not working well?"

"Touya. And our relationship together. We've just… cancelled our engagement,"

…

…

He didn't know how to react. Even the happiness he thought he would acquire once he learned Kaho was free didn't come as expected.

So a silence was what he provided her.

"H-he's a nice guy," Kaho countered, feeling that his silence was actually a mute questioning. "Caring, although not very vocal about it… He's alright. I care for him, I really do… it's just that… Perhaps… we're moving a little too fast…"

Her voice became indistinct. And suddenly… he just felt… tired. "So what do you want now, Kaho?" Eriol asked without the single care to be polite

The first voice in his head regretted such a bad timing. Why now? Why Kaho came to him just after he had discovered the possibility to be happy with Tomoyo? Okay, so he realized that what happened between him and Tomoyo may just be temporary crush (God, please… make it just temporary… He wouldn't know what to do if his feeling went deeper than that)… but still… it was a relationship that he was having with the violet-eyed woman.

But the other voice reminded him the ground knowledge. This was… Kaho, for God's sakes. This was the woman he had loved for years… could he really slip away the chance that was lied temptingly before his eyes?

"I-I want… I mean… I don't even know what I want… but I think I… want to sort my feelings outs," she spoke.

He waited.

"And I…" she continued. "I think I want you to be there throughout the process… A selfish desire yes –" Kaho quickly added even before Eriol could say a single word. "But I just… don't know what else to do. Or where else to go,"

Inside he laughed bitterly. Was it the way she thought of _him?_ As some loyal dog who would wait even after she had abandoned him cruelly before?

Perhaps…

Yes.

He was such that kind of dog.

And even if that dog had fallen for another girl, he would always have a master that almost practically held control on each of his decision.

And before he gave it a second thought, words had rolled automatically out of his mouth. "I need to tell you something,"

Kaho immediately looked straight to her face. A hint of fear was evident in her expression. "What is it?"

Eriol went into a long silence and deliberated. Could he spill their secret here?

Daidouji Tomoyo was… not a mere partner for him. As he got to know her better, he found out how lovable the girl really could be. She was the best companion that he had never had –even compared to Kaho. She had filled his days with warmth and… truthfully, he didn't think he could pass his days sanely post Kaho's engagement, it it weren't for Tomoyo's presence. She meant a lot, A LOT to him, but…

But…

This was Kaho they were talking about. Kaho, the woman whom he had loved for 12 damn years! The love that he thought he had lost, but came back again to him…

Damn, he hated the situation.

"Eriol?"

He cleared his throat and gazed back to the priestess. Before his mind (or his heart, or his conscience, or whatever) could take control, he had spilled it, "It's fake,"

"Fake? What is?"

"My …relationship with Daidouji-san,"

She looked back with puzzlement.

He sighed. "We're not real lovers. We did it just to… to get you back to me,"

Silence.

"Do you… get what you want?" the woman asked carefully.

Eriol chuckled darkly and asked her back instead, "Do I?"

Kaho averted her gaze and after moments of silent consideration. "I told you. I need to sort my own feelings towards Touya, and if you ask what _I _want, I want you to be by my side during the process. So… I think… I won't mind giving us another shot, Eriol. We can re-start things all over again and see how it will work out this time. So to answer your question, yes, you might get what you want. You might get me back, but…" she paused to search for his dark gazes. "But the question now is… do you want it now?"

He didn't reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol decided that he never had fear in dealing a girl. Nope, he was a ladies' man. He knew how to handle women of all types and in any kind of circumstances…

Until now.

"God damn it, just ring the bell, Hiiragizawa," he murmured to himself.

So there he was. The so called ladies' man, rooted to the spot before the door of the apartment of one Daidouji Tomoyo. For 5 whole minutes, he had been stupid enough –raising his hand just to pull it back down an inch before touching the bell button.

He was about to press the bell button (This time for real! … Or so he had assumed…) when the door opened in front of her.

"Whoops, Hiiragizawa-san!" exclaimed the Daidouji heiress. "What are you doing standing in my doorway?"

He stuttered. "I-I was about to press the bell button, I swear!"

She chuckled. "Whoa, calm down, Mister. Don't worry, I believe you,"

"... You're going out?"

"No, I just want to empty my trash bin. Come inside. I'll be with you in a moment," Tomoyo said as walking past him. 3 minutes later, she came back to her apartment and sat in front of him on her couch. "Okay. So, what business brings you here today?"

She seemed to be in her good mood, he noticed. Not that he was exactly that pleased. He was afraid that her mood would be ruined later.

"I…" he began.

Damn, for the rarest time, Eriol didn't know how to start a decent conversation.

"You… what?"

He stared deep into her eyes. Funny. He was both scared and eager to get drown to those beautiful amethysts orbs.

"There's something wrong, isn't it?" she stated.

He paused. "No. There isn't anything wrong. In fact… everything is back… to its right track,"

"Then why do you look so gloomy?"

He didn't reply.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

Silence.

"Eriol?"

He took a quick breath. "It's over. Our partnership,"

Tomoyo blinked. "What? Why?"

"They cancelled the engagement. Kaho came to me last night to explain it,"

"They… you mean Mizuki-san and Touya-kun? B-but… how could they? I mean… I thought their relationship was going just fine!"

"Yeah, I did think so too. But Kinomoto also mentioned something about this on the previous beach trip. So… yeah. I guess they've had a rather… rocky relationship all along,"

"My God… I still couldn't believe it. Mizuki-san came to you and –" she paused. "She came to you?"

Now Eriol felt like he was in Kaho's situation the night before. Fidgety. And nervous. Hell.

"Yes,"

…

"Oh," she softly spoke. "So… you two are… back together?"

Eriol didn't know why it felt _so_ hard to say yes. So in the end, he only gave her a nod.

"Oh," she repeated rather dumbly. "I see…. Well… congratulation. This is what you've been working hard for. I'm glad… Really, I do!"

"…"

"You know, I still couldn't believe that your plan is working so well! Good Lord, Hiiragizawa. Your cheesy scheme actually works out! That's so great! That's so –"

"… stop it," he murmured.

"Stop…what?"

He looked down. "Stop pretending to be alright while it's obvious that you're just… not alright,"

Tomoyo chuckled and laughed slowly. "Not alright? Are you an Einstein for my feelings now?"

"I said stop it. Cry if you want. Punch me if you want. I don't care. Just do what you want to do,"

"Why should I cry and punch you anyway? I have no grounds to," she reasoned logically.

But to both their ears, her voice cracked.

"Daidouji-san… please…"

She laughed some more. "Please what, Hiiragizawa-san? Do you really want to see me cry that bad?"

Yes.

Perhaps his evil sadistic side wanted to see her cry.

But with all honesty…

Perhaps… perhaps…

He just wanted her to _stop_ him.

"Daidouji-san," His voice was as hoarse as her. "Tomoyo… I told you to stop putting up your mask in front of me,"

"But I'm not putting up any mask –"

"STOP YOUR FUCING ACT, TOMOYO!! DAMN IT! FOR ONCE, CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST TO YOURSELF? I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS, YOUR ACT IS JUST PLAINLY DISGUSTING!!" He shouted.

Tomoyo was taken a back. Surprised.

But her surprise couldn't match the shocked expression _he _had on his face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I –"

"Disgusting, eh? That's interesting. For all of my life, this is the first time someone ever call me 'disgusting',"

"I'm sorry. I lost my control. I'm sorry, To –"

"You know what, Hiiragizawa?" she cut him icily. "Do you really want to know what I'm feeling? Do you really want to know how _fuced up _I'm feeling currently?! Well, yes, you may be right. I'm disgusting. SO disgusting. I feel this… this… jealousy, even though while I know that I have no right to feel that way. I feel mad, I feel like a lunatic! And yes, Hiiragizawa… on the top of that, the WORST part is, I think I'm in love with you! Madly in love with you. It runs so deep, it's eating me inside, and I HATE every second of it!" She shouted. A frustrated tear fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped it. "There, Hiiragizawa! You got what you want. Happy with that?!"

"Tomoyo…" He ran out of words to say. She loved him? For real? "I'm sorry, I –"

"You say 'sorry' one more time, I swear, Hiiragizawa, I'm gonna slap you. Don't you see? The more you apologize, the more I am disgusted with myself. Now go,"

"But –"

"Go,"

He paused.

"I _really_ don't want to see your face right now. Go," she muttered darkly.

Eriol hesitated before then sighing and walked to her apartment door.

"I'm sorry," he spoke before closing the door and leaving her alone.

She murmured sinisterly, "I owe you a slap, Hiiragizawa,"

**To Be Continued**

A/n: My deepest apology, but I don't promise new update next week. I'll try to update like usual though. Although I'm not really sure, but I hope to see you soon!


	11. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

To Sadame no Kageboushi: Yes, dearie… I'm afraid your feeling is right…

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 11 : Decision**

Some months ago, when Tomoyo received the news that her love (or crush, in her late discoveries), Kinomoto Touya, was engaged to another woman, she thought her world was falling apart. She could remember how she wasted herself in a dark, unknown bar, drinking who-knows-how-much glasses of alcoholic beverages to ease her troubled mind.

That very night, she met Hiiragizawa Eriol.

A broken, lost oriented, cynic guy who later offered her a treaty of partnership.

He just made life seemed so much easier to her. So happy. So beautiful…

"I normally won't approve you doing this, Tomoyo,"

"I know," the lady said as pouring another liqueur to her glass. "Just this time, Touya-kun,"

When Touya came to her apartment some moments ago, he would never expect an image of a drunken (but at the same time, still pretty sober) Daidouji Tomoyo to greet him. She invited him in, and there they were then, on her apartment's living room.

"Don't you feel it's enough?"

"Don't worry. I'm a very good drinker,"

"You want some, Touya-kun?"

"I don't drink,"

She chuckled darkly. "Really?"

The guy didn't say anything, so Tomoyo continued finishing her glass. But then Touya spoke again, "…ke,"

"Pardon?"

"Sake. I prefer sake,"

Tomoyo let out an amazed smile before standing up and went to the cabinet where she stored all her stocks. 5 minutes later, they were already in their each own pleased state of enjoying (and destroying) themselves.

"So… what brings you here, Touya-kun?"

The Kinomoto guy paused, seemingly to get rid of his drunkenness (yes, so Tomoyo still proved to be the Ace of this 'drinking competition'), before then he slowly spoke, "You've heard about the news?"

"Your engagement with Mizuki-san?"

He nodded.

Tomoyo had recognized Touya Kinomoto well enough, to know how the guy always had the tendencies to put up his strongest façade to hide his own emotion. And he looked miserable enough. A picture of someone who held back when s/he was at the upmost peak to pour it all, was not a very good sight. Tomoyo wondered whether that was the image Eriol saw in her a couple months back and a few days ago when the magician told her about his and Kaho's current relationship.

Such sad, pathetic sight.

"Touya-kun,"

"Hm?"

"I love you, you know," she began. "You're my favorite cousin after Sakura –"

"Sakura and I are your _only_ cousins," he pointed out.

She laughed. "I know. But still, I really love you. As my brother,"

He smirked. "Finally you're saying it the right way,"

"Yes… very late realization,"

"I love you too, Tomoyo,"

She smiled. "Oh… had you said this a couple months back, I would have jumped to you right now,"

"But you wouldn't now,"

"Nope,"

"Because you've found out that you're in love with someone else,"

A soft smile was featured on her face. "Yes," she took a deep breath before continuing, "What I meant was, Touya-kun… I love you that much that even if I see you cry like a baby or even wear pink frilly dress, I will still love you,"

He chuckled. "And your point is?"

"Don't put up your mask in front of me,"

"Oh," He was silenced for a long, long time. But she waited. And to such unconditional patience, he finally replied, "I'd never thought that I would lose the woman I love twice, Tomoyo. First when we broke up when I was still a young lad, and then now," Touya paused to drink on his sake. "I was really happy when we started our relationship back a year ago. I was very happy, but I didn't know how to express it. Perhaps she was dissatisfied with the amount of compassion I gave her. But I just… I simply didn't know how to express my feeling, Tomoyo…"

"So she left me," he continued. "When we broke up, I couldn't even hold her back. I even start to think that she has all the reason to cancel our engagement. I'm just a total coward,"

"Don't say that,"

"I'm not able to bring happiness to the woman I love, Tomoyo,"

"Well, then… what are you going to do now?"

"… Give her time. And try to sort my own feelings,"

"Are you happy with that?"

"That's the best I can do,"

"But don't you think this is the time to show her how you really feel?"

Touya sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps I will… but not now. We need time,"

"Okay. I understand,"

"But don't let your story end up like me, Tomoyo,"

Her violet eyes gazed deep into his dark brown ones.

"Well… what do you want me to do? Confess my love? Check. With the stupidest way I could ever think of, actually. He knows I love him, Touya-kun. But he doesn't return my feeling. So, it's over between us,"

"Your case with Hiiragizawa is different with me and Kaho,"

"In which part?"

"While Kaho is disoriented, what I see with Hiiragizawa is that he's just denying himself,"

"No, he's not. He simply just doesn't –"

"And so as you. Denying your own self, that is," Touya interrupted then heaved a sigh.

"God, you're too stubborn sometimes,"

"I think I learn it from the best. I thank you for that,"

"Such a praise. You're welcome," she muttered in sarcasm.

"Tomoyo…"

"What?"

"You know you don't want it to end this way,"

A sigh.

"I know but –"

"He deserves happiness. Just like you do,"

"…I'm just… afraid. Of rejection. Of heart break…. It's… painful,"

"Regretting is painful too,"

"You're quite a persuader, aren't you, Touya-kun?"

"Tomoyo, he already made you confess. Now where's your Daidouji pride? You should make him confess too,"

The Tomoeda nightingale blurted soft, small laughs.

Her mood gradually lightened. "I thought this should be _your_ counseling session? Why switch the place?"

"Don't worry. This is mutual symbiosis anyway. You've opened my mind. Now you should do what you need to do,"

"Now?"

"As long as you're sure you can stay sober,"

Tomoyo smirked. "Half of a bottle is still an approved amount for me," she spoke as getting up.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I'm not exactly good with alcohol and I think it has infused my brain greatly,"

"Don't worry. But you're sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"Shoo, Tomoyo,"

The woman grinned. "I won't be long,"

Touya could only watch his cousin dashed out with such soberness, that he wondered why it wasn't in his genes –The ability to handle alcohol, that was.

**scene changed**

"Good afternoon, Daidouji-san," he greeted her casually. She, who had been running blocks away (in her state of bewilderment, she foolishly didn't think of the other option to drive in a _car_), was panting out of breath with messy hair. Not her best appearance, but heck, she did not care.

"I… I…" she tried to speak, really. But her breaths seemed to run shorter than usual.

Eriol smiled. "Come inside and let me get you some water. You look like you need it," he moved aside to allow her in and escorted the lady to the living room of the Hiiragizawa Manor. There was already a pitcher of water on the table, so he only needed to pour it to the glass and handed it to the breathless girl. "Here,"

She gladly accepted and took big gulps of it. "Hiiragizawa-san," she said after gaining back her drained energy. "I know that my presence here is so sudden. I myself still don't know how and why I'm here… Well, I mean I know, but…"

"Calm down, Daidouji-san," he laughed. "Where's all your usual poise and calmness?"

She blushed. "Lost it?"

"Quite evident," he quirked an eyebrow. "Look, calm yourself down and tell me. What do you want to say?"

In all her honesty, she was glad that Eriol had welcomed her with warmth and laughter and such, but… there was something unknown that she didn't like about the whole situation. It was like Eriol being _too_ calm and _too_ cheerful. And with all that had happened a couple days back, his behavior seemed rather forged.

But with a Daidouji pride on line, she wasn't the one to back up. Taking one deep breath, Tomoyo continued, "About what I said a couple days ago,"

"Oh, when your inner self suddenly spilled out?" he chuckled.

Tomoyo had a feeling that it wasn't something that should earn his laugh.

"Yes, that. I know I was behaving childish and immature. So I come here to –"

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san," he smiled. "I'll forget it,"

She looked up to the smiling gentleman. And there was something about the smile that made her LOATHED it. "N-no, you don't get it. I don't want you to forget it. I come here t-to… to say it in a better way…" she took a deep breath and muttered quickly. "Hiiragizawa Eriol, I…"

"You?" he asked in an almost challenging tone.

"I think I really am in love with you,"

Pause.

Then.

A chuckle.

Her cheeks reddened. "N-no. I know I sound stupid but –,"

"Yes, you do sound stupid, Daidouji-san. Perhaps you're just mixed up with your feelings with Kinomoto. Perhaps you're even imagining me as him currently or –"

"No. I've done with sorting out my own feeling, and I can say that my love for Kinomoto Touya is just a sibling's love. It's you… You whom I honestly love,"

"That's very funny, Daidouji-san," he grinned.

She wrinkled her forehead. "I-It's not funny for me, Hiiragizawa-san,"

"To me it's very funny. You? In love with me? Yeah, right," he laughed.

Boy, she wanted to slap him right there right then. There she was, confessing her love to him, and he laughed at it?!

"I'm being very serious here, Hiiragizawa,"

His laughing ceased. Until what was left was a dark, low chuckle. "Do you know that you're making things difficult for me, Daidouji-san?" When she didn't reply, Eriol continued, "Daidouji-san. I'm leaving,"

She blinked.

Her heart… felt falling down and down…

"L-leaving?" Tomoyo managed to choke out.

And for the first time she noticed the luggage and cases neatly packed near the door of the living room.

"Oh. You're…leaving?"

"Yes,"

"Where to?"

"England,"

A part of her heart was crushed. "H-how long?"

"Well, one thing for sure is I'm not going to be in Tomoeda in any short time in the future. I don't know for how long, but –"

A feminine voice spoke and cut his sayings.

"Eriol, the taxi's here! Are you finished with all your… oh, Tomoyo-san," Mizuki Kaho said uncomfortably. "Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon, Mizuki-san," Tomoyo replied. Damn, she felt really bad now. How could she forget the Kaho Mizuki factor? Oh God, she really wanted the earth to swallow her that very moment so she could forget the embarrassment.

"You go first, Kaho. I'll be with you in a moment," Eriol said.

_Be with you. _

He had chosen…

"Oh. Right. Okay," the red-haired woman reluctantly said as walking out of the manor.

Once the priestess was out, Tomoyo let go the breath she was holding, "I am so sorry,"

"You're not making any mistake, so don't apologize,"

Silence.

"But I –"

"Tomoyo,"

She paused. He rarely called her that.

"You…" he began again. "You fill me, you know? You don't know how happy I am whenever I'm with you. I want to touch you, I want to kiss you, I want to be with you, I want to love you, but –"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "But you already love her,"

"… I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I have to find out. I need to relive things back with Kaho and I certainly… can't have you near me,"

She was silenced.

"You distract me," he added. "N-not in a bad way but in a… deeply confusing way,"

"And don't…" Eriol muttered heavily. "Don't wait for me,"

"I understand," her expression was a little bit hard, but her eyes held wisdom and sincere comprehension. Standing up, she then spoke again. "You'd better go. I shall also go back to –"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

She was torn between wanting to push him away or hug him back.

So at the end, she did neither. Just stood still.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled between her hair, taking deep scent of her –strawberries. She always smelled nice, he would wish for the time to stop, but knowing that it wouldn't be fair for her, he stopped and let go the embrace.

Her face was free from tears, but one could tell how much willpower she needed for that.

He cupped her chin, lips descended to her lips, but she stopped him. "Don't."

She didn't need this.

She didn't need him to give her the slightest hope.

Eriol seemed to understand her point, Nodding, he kissed her on the forehead instead. "Thank you for everything," he murmured. Heart broken.

Tomoyo nodded and pulled back. After clearing her throat, she bowed and spoke, "Good bye, Hiiragizawa-san," And without waiting any reply, she walked out gracefully out of the mansion.

Eriol clenched his fist. He wanted to go after her, but at the same time he knew how selfish he would be if he did so.

So he only managed a murmur. "Good bye, Daidouji-san,"

**To Be Continued**

**A/n: I loathe fanfiction dot net for taking out the scenes seperator! Does anybody know a good way to seperate each scenes? The 'scene changed' thingie is just my desperate attempt to divide each scenes..**


	12. A Lady and A Gentleman

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS

**Notes **: I may suggest you to re-read chapter 4 first before you read this 12th chapter. It may help you comprehend this chapter better. But on the other hand, if you're the type that anticipates little surprises, then you may go read this chapter without re-reading the 4th chapter. Don't worry, this chapter is still understandable even without re-reading the 4th chapter. Your choice…

**Oh, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Chapter 12: A Lady and a Gentleman **

_A year and a couple months later_

A loud ring woke her up in a jolt of movement. Bewilderedly, Tomoyo opened her eyes and grabbed her cell phone –the source of the sudden morning noise – while reminding herself silently to stop setting the volume of her cell phone too loud. She had experienced many morning breakdowns –thanks to the loud sound her cell phone provided.

Sleepily, she answered the call, "Hello?"

"TOMOYO-CHAN…!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yup, yup, it's me! How you're doing? Oh, I really wish that I could spend your birthday with you, but Mother had forbidden me to,"

So her best friend slash cousin, Kinomoto (Li) Sakura was currently residing in Hong Kong with her husband and his whole clan. The emerald-eyed was busily preparing the birth of her first child. And knowing Mrs. Li the senior, Tomoyo could comprehend why the mother-in-law forbid the girl to fly back to Tomoeda in the condition of 8 month pregnant.

"Of course. If I ever hear the news you order plane tickets to Tomoeda with your 8-month pregnancy, I swear I'm going to call the flight company and made them delayed all their flights," she replied.

The laughter Sakura provided on the other line brought mentally happy bubbles inside Tomoyo's heart. "So am I the first?" the Cherry Blossom eagerly inquired.

Tomoyo chuckled. This was the kind of game they used to play every year on her birthday. Sakura just loved to be the very first to congratulate her birthday.

"Yes, you're the first to ruin my morning sleep," she stated. "And it's only 6 in the morning. You're torturing me, Sakura-chan. How are things going on there?" Tomoyo walked to the bathroom, set her cell phone on the speaker mode, and put it on the near, safe place while she started with her morning activities (washed her face and brushed her teeth) as well as listening to Sakura's prattle about Syaoran and his hectic schedule as a top lawyer, about Mei Lin (who was moving to her new apartment with her husband), about Sakura's mother-in-law and her endless strictness, and many other things.

"Things are happening so fast here," Sakura sighed.

"Yes. And in a month, you're gonna be a mother,"

"Tomoyo-chan…!" Sakura squealed happily. "Anyway how are things going on in Tomoeda? How's my father and my brother? And the other?"

"Your father is just fine. But he wished you to call him more often. Touya-kun is also doing fine. I heard he got promoted recently,"

"How's brother's love life? Any suitor?"

"Nope. He chases all the girls away,"

Sakura laughed. "Ah… he's still too attached with Mizuki-san, eh?"

"… He doesn't really talk much about it actually. But yes, I think he's still waiting for her,"

The chestnut-haired girl heaved a sad sigh. "I hope he will find his happiness soon,"

"Yeah, me too,"

They chitchatted for a couple more minutes before decided to end the call –since Sakura's mother-in-law already called for her presence.

"Have a merry day, Tomoyo-chan! Bye-bye,"

"Bye, Sakura. Thanks a lot,"

Tomoyo was about to put her cell phone back on the table, when it rang again. That time, she checked the caller id. Her mother.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Happy birthday, Darling! What time is it there?"

She smiled. "6.34 am. Where are you now?" Sonomi was on another of her business trip to Europe. The schedule was so unpredictable that she could be in Paris today and in Germany the next day.

"Prague. I already sent you your birthday present. Have you received the package? My bodyguard should have put it in front of your apartment door,"

So there was this queer habit that Daidouji Sonomi had developed since some years back. And that was leaving her a birthday present in front of her apartment door instead of personally giving it or sending it in formal way. Tomoyo couldn't quite comprehend why her mother did that, but then again, how could she ever understand fully one Sonomi Daidouji?

"Perhaps it's there. Don't know. Haven't checked it,"

"Yamanaka-san sent me an email about your relationship with his son, Ryuu. Not going so well, eh?"

Ryuu Yamanaka was one of the guys Tomoyo had dated. Her mother's colleague's son. They had been dating for a couple of weeks, but like all of her other dates, they didn't last long. It was either the guy being too arrogant, or the guy being too melancholic, or the guy being too aggressive. But mostly, it was always her, being too…irresponsive?

_"I just don't feel like I'm dating you. You're just not… there," _

That was pretty much the feedback she got from dating those guys.

"At least, I try, Mother… And really, I like those guys. They're… gorgeous, nice, smart –"

"Then why don't you tie the knot? Darling, battle with the clock, remember? I want to have –"

" –your grandchildren soon. I know, I know,"

On the other line, Sonomi smiled. "I know you'd understand. Alright then, I got to go. Have a merry birthday, Dear,"

"Thanks. Take care,"

"You too. Bye,"

Tomoyo put down her cell phone and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself. Birthday hadn't been anything too special for her these recent years. She had many friends and families that would turn that very day to be merrier, but that was it. Birthday was another ordinary day but with reminder 'Hey, I'm now 17' or 'God, I'm finally 25' or so.

So, she didn't really mind having to spend her birthday alone in her apartment. Her routine every year was just waking up, earning an eager visit from Sakura (but since that year the Cherry Blossom weren't in Japan, so a phone call would have to suffice), eat cereal for breakfast, read the newspaper, check out for her mother's present, go to meet Sakura and the others (again, this particular routine would have to change), and spend the rest of her day by watching her DVD collection.

Boring, yes. But Tomoyo Daidouji was never one to complain.

She finished her meal and decided to check out for her Mother's present in front of the door.

"Happy birthday, Miss Tomoyo," the voice greeted her instantly once she opened the door.

Tomoyo blinked at the tall woman whom she recognized to be one of her mother's bodyguards. "Oh… er… Yuka-san, isn't it? Yes, thank you,"

"Your mother's gift," Yuka said monotonously as handing her a small elegantly-carved chest.

Taking the gift with her, Tomoyo replied, "Thank you,"

"There are other gifts, Miss Tomoyo,"

The raven-haired gazed at the side. There, she realized that there were other boxes.

"Already there before I got here," explained Yuka.

After biding farewell and expressed her gratitude to Yuka, Tomoyo brought the presents in. She put them in her living room and sat on the floor, taking one present and started opening the wrapping.

The first box she opened revealed a beautiful handmade sweater. The slightly not-so-tidy knitting already gave her information as whoever sent her that. But she checked the card just to make justification.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for not being able to be there on your birthday, Tomoyo-chan!! This sweater is nothing much, but Mother urged me to learn all technique of sewing this summer, so I thought I'd present you one of my Masterpiece!! … well, sort of._

Tomoyo smiled. She knew that sewing hadn't been Sakura's strongest point, thus imagining her sitting all day concentrating with knitting the sweater really warmed her heart.

_P.S: Another present for you: I'm gonna let you be the one to decide the baby's name! Lots of people are willing for that, but I'm giving YOU the authority. :) _

Boy, now this was the kind of present she loved! Only by imagining those beautiful names she _had _prepared for Sakura's baby was enough to send her biggest thrill.

The next thing she reached was the small chest with a card on it. Her mother's gift.

_Happy birthday, Dear! _

_…_

_…_

_Get a mate soon!_

Opening the chest, Tomoyo found out that her mother had given her a beautiful diamond bracelet. After admiring the gorgeous thing, she put the bracelet back to its chest and placed the chest on the table. The bracelet would suit the dress she had just made herself for special occasion.

And as for…

The queerest box of all…

Tomoyo glanced at the biggest box. Although almost reaching her waist line if measured from the floor, but the box was strangely light. Sitting on the couch, Tomoyo dragged the box closer to her and opened it. She was greeted with colorful, shredded papers that filled the box. Curiously, she began to pull out all those papers. Her eyes widened when she saw the real things that were inside of the box.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Her memories travelled one year back, to another ordinary day with a certain simple yet unforgettable dialogues:

"_**What? Poetry, roses, on one-knee exclamation of undying love? Guys who court me need more efforts to melt my heart,"**_

_**"Then it means you're just impossible," he murmured. **_

_**And paused.**_

_**Before asking again, "So… what kind of attitude you want from a guy? What a guy needs to do that is 'gentlemen' in your eyes?"**_

Tomoyo's hand shook slightly on its own when grabbing the first thing.

_**She contemplated for some moments. "Instead of writing poetry, I want that guy to write a novel for me,"**_

_**He widened his eyes. "You're crazy,"**_

_**Oh, I'm not. A gentleman must show how deep his love runs for the girl, and instead of short poem, shouldn't he just express his feelings into long narrative text?" she spoke without any deter. **_

_**"What the –"**_

In her hand now, was a thick, purple book with no title. She scanned through the pages and see the typed words filling the book from the very first to the very last page. Her mouth gaped opened and she gazed at the book as if it was the craziest thing she had ever seen (Well, it was!). Her hands travelled back to the first page, where she noticed, the writing was printed out in a beautiful indigo color, unlike on the rest other pages. She read it.

_This book is dedicated to Daidouji-san._

_Not exactly a novel, Dear. But I hope this long narrative text will suffice._

"Oh God…" she murmured over and over again. She still wanted to admire the book, but her mind told her to move on. And so, Tomoyo put the book carefully on the table before taking out the biggest thing in that box.

_**"Better than roses or violets or any other flowers… I'd like the guy better if he can make a thousand paper cranes and write each individual cute love message on the folded papers,"**_

_**"That's insane! That completely wastes time. And papers. And ideas!"**_

"_**A gentleman must have patience and endless sacrifice for his girl,"**_

_**"Shit, you're sick, Daidouji. You are so sick –"**_

"1000 paper cranes…" she mouthed in pure awe as touching delicately the paper cranes. Carefully, she unfolded one paper crane and saw handwritten text on it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're everyday in my head_

_Am I in yours too?_

"Damn it, this can't be serious," she muttered as unfolding another paper crane. Then another. Then another. And another…

She stopped at the 12th paper cranes. All have _different _small love poetries written on it. And to think that there were other 988 love poetries…

"My goodness…"

Tomoyo shakily put aside the paper cranes next to her and then reached for the last thing in that box.

_**"And instead of one-knee exclamation of undying love… I'd love to see my boyfriend dressed up in cheerleaders outfit and do his love exclamations with pom-poms,"**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**"You're not expecting me to do those ridiculous things, right?" his face paled. **_

Her hand pulled out a piece of DVD. No title. Hastily, she moved to her DVD player, put the DVD inside, turned on her television, set it on the AV mode, before then clicked the 'play' button.

And on her TV, she saw his image.

Blue eyes, dark hair, pale complexion… He had taken off his glasses…and wore frilly blue cheerleaders outfit.

Her face featured one smile. He had proven to be very suited wearing girl clothes…

She could hear his voice from the television.

"Erm… Daidouji-san…. This is, by far, the most ridiculous thing that I have ever done… So…er… hope you enjoy… And don't you dare to laugh. You ask yourself for this," he muttered blushingly as putting on long, straight, dark wig on his head and pinned his wig with some hairpins. He moved to the center and the camera zoomed out until she could see his body from head to toe. An upbeat music started on the background and she eagerly waited.

Then the figure on her television started to do his dance.

She laughed out loud (He must be losing his mind when he told her not to laugh. How could she not laugh, then again?) when seeing the guy did some dance movements: swaying his hips, waving his pom-poms, did couple of splits (yes, the almighty guy could do that), did some back roll and other gymnastic stunts, screaming with made-up girlish voice, and spread his ala cheerleader smile…

And screamed on top of his lung: "I LOVE YOU! YOU HEAR THAT, DAIDOUJI TOMOYO-SAN?! I. LOVE. YOU!!"

Tomoyo put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"What in the name of –"

Then suddenly the picture on her television went black. She snapped to reality and realized that she may have accidentally pressed the 'stop' button.

To her puzzlement, she was not holding her DVD remote and she was sure she didn't press the 'stop' button on the DVD player.

"You weren't expecting me to do those ridiculous things, right?" an icy but mischievous voice spoke behind her.

Tomoyo abruptly turned around. She almost screamed when she saw the sight that greeted her.

"YOU!"

A _real _grinning Hiiragizawa Eriol stood behind her in his normal clothes: dark jeans and black shirt. _Her _DVD remote on _him._ "Me," he shrugged.

"H-how can you get in?!"

"Never ask me 'how', Daidouji-san. I always have my own… ah, magical way," he shrugged.

"B-but… you're in England… You're _supposed _to be in England!"

"Well, I decided to pay a little visit to Tomoeda for your birthday,"

"… W-well, o-okay… Thanks…" she stuttered. Heck, how was she going to react? This guy… who disappeared from her life last year… suddenly barged back in and told her in his daring way how he felt about her –

Tomoyo could feel her cheeks turned into instant red.

But wait.

There was still a thing…

"What about Mizuki-san?" was all she could murmur after moments of deep silence.

"Kaho? Well…we've come to mutual understanding that…"

"…That?"

"That we were both blinded. We only saw what we thought we wanted to see, we searched for things we thought we wanted to have, " Eriol glanced slowly to the violet-eyed lady. His gesture was slow and calm, like comforting wind –Tomoyo couldn't prevent her suddenly rapidly-beating heart. "We searched and tested our ego, just to find out that we were looking for something so beautifully simple, something so funnily near…"

He gave her the meaningful look.

She really didn't know what to say.

So, yes, another silence.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic –

"You like my gifts?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. "Took me a lot of patience and… courage to present them,"

"…Why?"

"Why?!" he looked offended. "Well, because preparing them are surely hellishly difficult! You know how stuck I was, having to fold all those paper cranes and creating new ideas for the poetries and narrative text. And foremost, feeling embarrassed when recording myself with that silly cheerleader outfit?! Spinel caught me in the act and I couldn't speak with him for one whole week just because I'm deadly ashamed! You ask why?!"

She chuckled nervously. "No, I don't question that. I mean… why? Why do you have to do all of these?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"W-what is? You're just making me more… confused…"

"W-well, a year ago you said that a gentleman had to do those stupid things…"

"And I told you a year ago too that I was just kidding!"

"I know," he admitted quickly. "I just… Perhaps… I just want to torture myself a bit,"

"Torture yourself?"

He cleared his throat in discomfort. "I know that this won't make it up for all that I've done to you but… I just think that I need to sacrifice a little t-to make it all up for you,"

"I still don't –"

"Meaning…" he interrupted her words. "I'm sorry. I really do, Daidouji-san. I did terrible things to you and I want to sincerely apologize,"

"… Breaking my heart over a year ago cost more than these… bold gifts, you know?" she replied slowly, but her eyes showed soft playfulness –one that he gratefully spotted.

"I know. Because your heart worth the entire world for me,"

"Still a flatterer, Hiiragizawa-san? Haven't lost your polished charm, eh?" Tomoyo commented as raising an eyebrow in amusement.

He smirked.

But inside, for real, to him…

"It wasn't a mere flatter. I was stating the fact," he said.

"…Wha –"

"Because your heart really worth everything to me,"

"…"

Silence.

_Silence_.

**Silence**.

Until…

"Ne, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes?" Tomoyo mouthed with great attempt. Funny, her throat felt really dry, it almost hurt to speak.

"I know I may not have the rights to say this but… but can you…–perhaps and if possible –welcome me back? Can I… have the chance to make you happy?" he asked expectantly.

She gazed at him deeply.

Thinking.

Analyzing.

Deliberating.

Then…

Deciding.

…

"You've hurt my heart. You wounded it deeply,"

"I know. And I'm sorry,"

"And I can't say that I will forgive you… At least, not that easily. And you're still the jerk I know, the one who thinks that you can do all the bluffing and –"

"But I'm not bluf–"

She raised her hand and indicated him to let her continue the words. " –And the one with stupidest logic, and the stupid grin, the annoying personality, and the egoistical personas, the stupid pride. But even with all of those bugging personalities of yours…"

He gazed back.

"I can never close the door for you,"

"…"

"So I guess… welcome back, Hiiragizawa-san,"

…

Smiles.

Then…

"Still with the Hiiragizawa-san, eh?"

"I've told you. I like calling you Hiiragizawa-san,"

"I like calling you Daidouji-san too… for meanwhile,"

"What? You want to change into calling me 'Tomoyo' as for me calling you 'Eriol'?" Tomoyo inquired.

Eriol gave her his infamous smirk. "Actually," he bent down to whisper to her ear, "I will love it even more if someday I can also call you 'Hiiragizawa-san',"

**The End**

**Special A/n** (Phew…Super LONG ones, Sorry…)

If you've forgotten, the certain flashback dialogues typed in bold really happened in the 4th Chapter.

I really am in love with the concept of this last chapter. But I don't know how to pull it to the maximum potential. Hope you can get the atmosphere… I'm just imagining that if this really happened, then it would be… oh gosh…Yeah, I hope all those things Eriol has done to Tomoyo (the 3 gifts) could… make up for his berserk-ness throughout the story… er, not really… I know, I know… he's just a bastard that we all love. :)

Yes, I do manage to let both main characters keep calling each other by their family names until the very end (except for some parts). I don't know. I just love how the two of them shared a polite relationship with the knowledge that there's always something runs deeper behind it…

I usually end a story with a disappointment, but now, I'm quite satisfied (Although I know this story is still far from perfect). I don't know whether I'm going to start a new E/T project or not. There's actually a new idea of it in my head (a rather dark-themed ET) but I still have to prepare the whole concept and write ALL the chapters out. I won't post the 1st chapter unless I've written out all the chapters. I'm not sure about the chance, but I'll try my best.

To ALL LOVABLE reviewers of the stories… thank you SO MUCH for your suggestion, questions, comments, cynicism (to a certain someone, your reviews aren't exactly my favorite, but they happened to be the ones that had the most effect towards the development of the story. You may not believe it, but I originally planned Kaho to be MORE bitchy than what finally appeared in this story. Your reviews made me realize that I couldn't do that to her, ALTHOUGH, yes I still need the 'slightly antagonist' role), constructive criticism, and supports. Each of you really made my day!

The last chapter of the story, I really want to know your opinion about this story so that in the future I hopefully can do better fan fictions. If this story sucks, then say it. If you want to give the mark D- for this, then go ahead. I deeply appreciate constructive criticism and I just want to know your honest judgment about this story… Thank you very much.

To all, thank you, thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me and this story… Hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it…It's hard to leave this story. I really love this project; I almost can't believe it has ended… But, Hiiragizawa x Daidouji all the way!


End file.
